Species swap
by TheHerobriner
Summary: an error has occurred during a reset in my "curse of DETERMINATION" universe, causing monsters and humans to switch species. How will furry boss monster frisk survive in the underground full of humans!
1. Reset error

Species swap

An undertale fanfic by TheHerobriner

Summary: an error has occurred during a reset in my "curse of DETERMINATION" universe, causing monsters and humans to switch species. How will furry boss monster frisk survive in the underground full of humans!

Chapter 1: reset error

*RESET: 784

*Reseting…

*Reset error!

*Program has been altered.

*Downloading new program...

*Download complete.

*Loading new program…

*Program is ready.

*Warning, game data has been severely altered.

*starting game…

Long ago, two races ruled over earth, humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two species. After a long battle, monsters where victorious. They locked humanity underground with a powerful barrier spell.

Many years later…

Legends say, that any monster that climbs MT ebbot, never returns…

Wait…

That's not how I remember it.


	2. mistakes where made

*(I have almost never found anything like this on , so I thought it would be fun to write it. I hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 2: mistakes were made

I open my eyes on the flower bed, but I can already tell something is wrong. My hands feel… weird. And everything feels much warmer than normal. Ugh, I need to get up. I put my hands on the ground to help myself up…

!

My… my hands… they are four fingered paws, like Toriel's. How the heck did this happen! It was just supposed to be a regular reset! I check the rest of my body for what else has changed…

White fur… short, stubby horns… elongated ears… my shoes are gone…

With the exception of my clothes, I look just like Asriel does… I doubt this is the only thing that's changed. I need to get going and try and figure this out. I bet Flowey will be THRILLED to see me like this…

End of chapter 2

*( I hope you guys enjoy this. If you don't understand frisk's position, basically they have been through the underground a bunch of times already. Well, thank you for reading. Your reviews mean a lot!)


	3. Flowey's memory

Chapter 3: Flowey's memory

I walk into the next room. Flowey seems really surprised to see me. "h-howdy! My name's flowey! Hmm… I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." flowey doesn't recognize me. Not really surprising, considering how my entire body has changed. "did you by any chance see a human with a shirt like yours back there?" ok, enough messing with him. I am going to need his help. At least he remembers.

"Flowey, it's me, Frisk."

"Frisk! What the heck happened to you! I thought you were just doing another regular reset!"

"I don't know! I just woke up like this!"

"ugh! We need to figure this out. I'll be back when I can find some decent information. Try not to die or kill anyone until then, ok?" flowey ducks underground, but I'm sure i'll see him again soon enough. Neither of us have any idea what's going on Right now. Well, toriel will be coming into the room soon, and I don't know what to expect…

"oh, hello there young one." Toriel is… human?

End of chapter 3

*(these will be getting longer in the future, but for now, they are short. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed reading so far. If you have a question, send me a PM or post a review. I will respond when I can. Thank you.)


	4. Toriel and the first battle

*(ugh… I'm sorry this came out late. I've been sick, so I had trouble writing. Oh, and thank you to all the people who came here from 'curse of DT.' well, I hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 4: Toriel and the first battle.

"greetings, my child. My name is toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come this way every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel appears to have turned human. She has pale skin and long, brown hair. She is wearing her classic delta rune dress. Aww jeez, did this happen to everyone else, also? "come, my child. I shall guide you through the catacombs." she exits the room. I only have one way to go, so I follow her…

-same as cannon-

We enter the room with the training dummy. All of the puzzles where the same, so the terrain must be the same as usual. At least that's consistent.

"as a monster living in the underground, people may sometimes attack you. Worry not, the process is simple. When a person attacks you, you will enter a FIGHT. When in a fight, try and start up a friendly conversation. stall for time until I can resolve the conflict. Why don't you practice on this dummy?" huh, guess I have a good excuse to use my magic this time. I approach the dummy.

*battle start!

I see my soul in front of me again, but this time, it is upside-down. Huh, I guess it's only normal considering I'm a monster now.

Instead of my normal four commands, I have a magic command instead of a fight button. Let's not go killing people.

*act talk

*you ask the dummy about the weather.

*Toriel seems proud.

*You WON! Earned 0 SF and 0G

The battle ends. "ahh, very good my child" she leaves the room. What is 'SF?' is it the new replacement for EXP? Wait, what where my stats again?

*CHARA SL 1 HP 20/20

Huh, Sl and SF. Bet those are acronyms for something. Eh, I'll find out later. I follow toriel into the next room. "This way, my child." she walks down the nearby hallway. I follow her. Wait, doesn't that froggit ambush me he-.

*yoink!

"ow!" what the heck? I turn to see a small human kid holding onto one of my ears. "umm… can I help you?"

"your ears are so fluffy!" the kid shouts out.

*battle… start?

Both of our souls float in front of us. Mine an upside-down red heart, and there's a right side up white one. I'm not going to attack this kid.

*act pet

*you let the kid keep petting your ears.

Toriel walks over and glares at the kid. As soon. As they notice her, they walk away.

*you won!

End of chapter 4

*(well, I hope you guys enjoyed! The review box is there if you have any questions!)


	5. Flowey's monster history lesson

*(I heard somewhere that it was undertale's first anniversary, so I guess I might as well. Happy birthday undertale!)

Chapter 5: Flowey's Monster history lesson

I wait at the pillar in the long hallway. I know Toriel doesn't come back for a while, but it will give me an excuse to practice my magic. I try and summon my soul again. Yup, just as I suspected. Red upside-down monster soul. It feels weird to see it like this. Somehow, I can tell my magic is… weaker? Yeah, weaker than normal. Well, maybe-

*battle start!

A battle? But who… oh.

"howdy frisk!"

"Hello flowey."

"I've been doing some digging in the notes from Alphys lab. As you've probably guessed, monsters and humans switched places here. Apparently monsters won the war using magic, and humans simply can't use it at all. That gave monsters the advantage they needed to lock humanity underground."

"well, that certainly explains what happened here. It doesn't explain why, though."

"yeah, monsters were afraid of humanity's ability to turn monsters into dust for EXP. Granted, that thought is completely Irrational, as we both know how many monsters you need to kill before a human can become a serious threat. Well, for that reason, monsters declared war on humanity."

"jeez, that's almost more pathetic than normal. Well, what about EXP and LV than?"

"oh, those? You don't need to worry about them. In this universe, humans aren't worth any EXP unless you already are LV 19. Speaking of which, the king has gathered enough monster dust to get someone to exactly that much. Do you get where this is going?"

"I think so. So everyone is going to be hunting me down for EXP… great. Just great." totally not regretting the genocide run right now.

"now, in your case, you have something else you COULD use, SF and SL."

"yeah, I was wondering about those two. They popped up, but I don't know what they mean."

"you didn't guess? Well, I'll spell it out for you. You know how whenever you died, your soul would shatter? Yeah, SF stands for Soul Fragments. By killing people, you could gather fragments of their soul, until they could be combined into a brand new soul! This soul, when absorbed would increase your SL, or SouLs. Right now, you only have one soul, your own. It's pretty weak, but you COULD make it stronger. The choice is up to you. Have fun, and I'll see you later, pal!"

Flowey ducks underground.

End of chapter 5

*(wanted to prove that I had thought all this out. I know I am missing a few details, so tell me if you have a question. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bie!)


	6. Humans of the ruins

*(before anyone asks, this is a pacifist run. I might write a genocide run later, but… only if you guys ask for it. Well, here's a filler chapter, describing all of the human's in the ruins. This will happen at least once per area.)

Chapter 6: Humans of the ruins.

As I walk away from the candy bowl, having gotten a healing item I can use later, I encounter another frogit. Well, encounter is kinda pushing it. He isn't starting a fight with me, but rather just, following me. I saw him around the corner, but he ducked away as soon as I saw him. When I try and follow him, he tackles me.

*battle start?

He doesn't seem to be trying to attack me, though. Well, he is a small kid wearing a light green rain jacket. His 'battle text' names him as 'frog kid.' well, I guess that's understandable why some of the names might change.

*act pet

*you let them pet your ears. They seem happy.

I swear, letting people pet my fluffy goat head is going to be the number 1 way I get out of fights. If I said it didn't feel nice, I'd be lying.

He doesn't even try and attack me, huh. Well, maybe this run will be easier

*Spare

*you won!

-some time passes-

I encountered what is effectively my first whimsum. Well, she isn't trying to fight me either. She seems to be a small girl, wearing a short dress. If she's anything like her monster counterpart, she probably just wants to be left alone, but she meekly aproachs me, anyway.

*battle start!

*act comfort

*before you manage to say the first word, she runs away, crying.

*you won!

-more time later-

I encounter a moldsmall and a mosgip. Well, the first one is just standing there, and the other is with him. When the mosgip sees me, he starts the battle, dragging the other one in with him.

*battle start!

The mosgip is wearing this brown leather jacket, obviously trying to look cool. The other, is just standing in a t-shirt and jeans.

*Spare

The first guy walks off, just leaving the mosgip and I. He seems nervous, but more carefree in his solitude.

*spare

*you won!

-later-

*yoink!

"ow!" what the heck, again? I see some kid wearing an orange shirt holding one of my ears in his hands. He has a deviant look on his face.

*battle start!

I'm guessing it's the counterpart for a Loox, but I should get some information on it.

*check

*Loox ATC 3 Def 1

*the bully wants what it wants

"do something scarry!" instead of magic bullets, like I'm used to dodgeing, I have to sidestep out of the way as he tries to punch me.

*act scare

*you bare your 'fangs' at him.

"man, that's awesome!"

He tries to hit me again, but I dodge the attack.

*spare

*you won!

-later-

I fall down one of the pitfalls to see some kid next to me. He seems surprised by my sudden intrusion.

*battle start!

He seems to be wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a small pocket on the front. He also has a bag of carrots that he was eating out of.

*act food

*you ask for something to eat.

"oh, here, catch!"

He throws a carrot at me. It hits me in the face.

*HP 17/20

Ow, let's try that again.

*act food

"catch it, it's good for your health!"

I catch the carrot as it is thrown at me.

*HP restored!

*spare

*you won!

End of chapter 6

*(I hope you guys don't mind the creative liberties I took. I thought it would be fun to write something like this. If you don't have any problems with it, I will be doing this for each area. Well, I hope you guy's enjoyed! Tell me if I missed anything!)


	7. bedsheets

*realizes they forgot Napstablook

*(aww shoot, i completely forgot about him! Agh! Thank you KHR-Yunalesca for reminding me!)

Chapter 7: bedsheets

I exit the room with the cheese stuck on the table. When i enter, i see that in nabstablook's place is a human with a white bed sheet over their body, like one of those cheap halloween costumes. I approach him.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(are they gone yet)zzzzzzzzzzzz" he is just saying the letter 'z' repeatedly. I push him lightly.

*battle start!

*act cheer

"Gee" he doesn't attack "really not feeling up to it right now sorry."

*act cheer

"Heheh…" he meekly approached me in a kind of 'body slam,' but he isn't really trying to hit me.

*act cheer

"Here, let me try something…" he takes off the sheet, revealing himself to be a boy wearing a plain white shirt, pants, and has pure white hair. He pulls out a white top hat and puts it on. " i call it 'dapper blook.' do you like it?"

Honestly, i think he looks cuter than normal with that hat on.

*act flirt

"Oh gee…"

*you won!

"I usually come here to avoid people, but today i met someone really nice… oh, i'm still in your way, i'll just…" he slowly walks away. Well, i guess this fights over with. I should probably check out the 'bake sale' while i'm here. I enter the room, but instead of seeing a few webs, i see a single box with a note on it.

The note reads "please donate to muffet's orphanage. All donations go directly to helping care for orphans in new home." well doesn't that just make you feel depressed. I look at the Gold that i have in my pockets.

*17 G

Eh, im not going to need it anyway.

*you empty all of your gold into the box.

*you feel proud

Welp, i guess i should head up to Toriel's house.

End of chapter 7

*(this was mostly just here to fix the mistakes i made last chapter. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed anyway. oh, and please review, I know there is at least 7 different people reading this, so please grace me with your opinions or questions, even if it is to tell me about any mistakes I made.)


	8. Welcome to home

Chapter 8: welcome to home.

I approach the large dead tree in front of Toriel's house. Nothing in the ruins was too hard, mostly just the same as usual, although, the toy knife was noticeably absent. Eh, it's not like i'll need it.

"My, that took longer than i expected." she walks around the tree and begins to call me before noticing me. "oh! Hello my child. How did you get here?" she runs up to me. "are you hurt?"

"toriel, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this. Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come along, my child." she walks back into her house. I touch the save star before entering.

*Game SAVED.

"Welcome to your new home, my child. Do you smell that? Suprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I thought I would make it to celebrate your arival, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Come with me, I have something else to show you." we walk down the right hallway, and stop at the first door. "a room of your very own!" we stand next to eachother as she rubs my head. "oh, is something… burning? Ahh! Make yourself at home!" she runs off toward the kitchen.

Well, a bunch has probably changed here, so I should check everything out. Let's look in the room first. Most of the drawers in here are the same. Guessing that there's some other things that are altered, though. Maybe the kitchen and living room is different? Yeah. I head back out of the bedroom and enter the living room. Ok, already I can tell a few things are different. I look over to the fireplace, and there is a short metal gate in front of it. I pry it open, and look at the fire, before getting an idea. I reach my hand toward the fire.

"ah! My child don't touch that!" she gets out of her chair and starts to pull me away from the fireplace, before I pull my hand back, floating a small fireball over my hand. "um… my child? What are you doing with that?"

"nothing, toriel!" toriel watches in amazement as I float the fireball around the room for a few minutes, before letting it dissipate.

"oh yes, I almost forgot monsters could use magic." she turns to me, and scolds "never scare me like that again, ok? This old lady can't handle all this excitement all the time."

"sorry, toriel. I'll ask permission next time." I move the gate back in position in front of the fireplace. Well, maybe I should check something else out. I enter the kitchen. Ok, there's only a few things in here to look at, so let's do them one at a time. I open the fridge to find the same two chocolate bars in there. Ok, that's the same. The sink is usually filled with white fur, so…

*the sink is completely clear of any debris.

*when you attempt to wash your hands, white fur gets stuck inside.

Heheh… oops. I'll just leave that alone for now. Well, the pie is still intimidating as ever, so I'll just leave it there. Toriel obviously can't cook using fire magic here so, let's give it a look.

*the oven and stove top both look like they've seen better days.

Man, toriel wore the heck out of both of these. Heh. Well, I guess that's probably everything. I walk back up into the living room. Well, I guess I should get the pie slice from her. I go back into the bedroom and go to sleep.

End of chapter 8

*(hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! Well, leave a review if you have a question, or spot a potential plot hole. See ya!)


	9. Caretaker of the ruins

*(i hope you don't mind the creative liberty i took with toriel. I had to give her SOMETHING to defend herself with. You'll see soon.)

Chapter 9: Caretaker of the ruins

I open my eyes to the subtle darkness of the room. Standing up, i notice the slice of pie on the , same as always... I take it and put it in my inventory. I could use that later, if i need it. Well, i have to leave eventually, so i best go talk to Toriel. I exit the room and make my way over to the living room. Toriel is reading the same book she always does. Well here goes nothing.

"Good morning, i hope you slept well, my child. I just wanted to let you know how happy i am to have you here. I wanted to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. And I have planned a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise, but i have always wanted to become a teacher. Then again, i suppose that isn't that surprising. Still. I am happy to have you here. Well, is there something you wanted, my child?" let's not stall this any longer than i need to. Lets just get straight to the point.

"When can i leave the ruins?"

"Erm, what do you mean? This is your home now."

"I need to leave the ruins. Can you show me?"

"Stay here, i need to take care of something." toriel stands up and walks away. I know exactly where this is going, but i don't know what will change. I follow her into the downstairs hallway. "You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Up ahead is the exit to the ruins, a one way entrance to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Be a good child and go back upstairs." she keeps walking, and i follow her.

"Every monster that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… if you leave the ruins… they… Asgore… will turn you into dust. I am only protecting you, do you understand?... go to your room." we both keep walking down the hallway. We stop at a corner.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." this is the last step before i have to fight her… i think i am ready.

"You really want to return to the surface that badly? Humph, you're persistent. There is only one way to settle this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" Toriel reaches into her robe and pulls out a small, plastic knife… a toy knife...

*Toriel blocks the way!

*spare

"..." toriel swings a vertical slash at me, i know she means no harm, but i can't let that hit me. I side step out of the way of it.

*spare

"..." she swings at me again. I try to sidestep, but the horizontal slash has it connect with my side.

*HP 16/20

I'm fine, but that really hurt.

*spare

"...?" she swings at me twice. I jump out of the way of the first attack, but get hit by the second.

*HP 12/20

Ugh, i can't let myself get hit by attacks like these. If i do, i'm going to pay for it later.

*spare

"What are you doing?" she swings once horizontally and once vertically. Both hit me.

*HP 06/20

I don't need to heal, toriel never actually kills me anyway… i hope.

*spare

"Fight, or run away!" she swings at me once more. I think i'm starting to understand why most monsters don't dodge attacks, it takes a lot more energy than it does to simply move my soul out of the way. Maybe with practice, i will be able to dodge physical attacks easier, but not yet.

*HP 02/20

I can't let this happen in all the rest of the fights. Otherwise, i'll find out much too quickly what it feels like to get dusted.

*spare

"Stop it!" she swings again, but purposefully doesn't let the knife come anywhere near me. She missed on purpose.

*spare

"I know you want to go home…" she stops attacking.

*spare

"But you have to understand, i'm doing this to protect you."

*spare

"I know we don't have much…"

*spare

"But we can have a really good life here."

*spare

"Please, go back upstairs"

*spare

"..."

"No, i understand, you would just be unhappy here. The ruins really are quite small once you get to know them. And in the end, i would just be trapping you here."

*Battle end

"If you want to leave the ruins, i will not stop you. But when you do leave, do not come back. I hope you understand. Good luck, my child." toriel walks up to me and gives me a loving hug, before standing up and walking back down the hallway. Before she leaves, though, she takes one last look at me, before turning back and leaving. Only one way to go now. Onward to snowdin.

End of chapter 9

*(i hope you guys forgive me for this chapter. I basically just copied the cannon fight. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me if you have any questions or if you spot a potential plot hole. See ya!)


	10. the bros of snowdin

*(for the last time, i will NOT have frisk kill anyone on this run. If you REALLY want to see frisk murder a bunch of humans, i have a poll on my profile for what story i am going to write next. If you want to see 'Species Swap; genocide edition,' then place your vote there.)

*(if it makes you feel any better, i already have a few things planned out for that run.)

Chapter 10: the bros of snowdin

I close the door behind me, being presented with the long hallway at the end of the ruins.

As i reach the end, i see flowey sitting in the grass. "Howdy frisk! So, full blown pacifist run, huh? Come on, i know at least a PART of you is interested in seeing what will happen if you start killing people. Well, whatever your choice is, i know i can't really stop you. Have fun, kid." he ducks underground, leaving me alone in the room. I walk to the end of the room and open the door, as cold air blasts through.

When i exit, the door closes behind me with a deafening slam. As i look in front of me, i see the long expanse of silent woods. I notice the stick on the ground in front of me as i walk forward. Shortly after passing it, the branch snaps. Looks like he's still messing with me again. Oh well, nothing to be afraid of. I keep walking down the pathway. I hear a few footsteps behind me, but i ignore it, and keep walking. When i approach the small gate, the footsteps pop up again, slowly approaching me, until they stop right behind me.

"Monster… don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." i slowly turn around to face him. He extends his right hand for me, and i reach out and take it with mine, releasing a loud whoopie cushion in his hand. I smile lightly at the gag. Somehow, that's STILL funny. "Heheheh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny." sans is a short human with pale skin. He has brown hair cut into a buzz cut, wearing his classic blue jacket and shorts. I don't know how he manages to wear shorts in this weather, especially now that he's human. "Anyway, my name's sans, sans the human. You know, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for monsters right now, but… i don't really feel like capturing anybody. My brother, however. He's a monster hunting FANATIC. Speaking of which, i think that's him up ahead. Come on, follow me through this gate thingy. Yeah, just head right through, my brother made the bars to wide to stop anyone." we both walk through the bars and enter the large clearing with sans' sentry station. "Quick, go hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." the lamps shape has been altered to perfectly fit my altered body shape. Huh, well ain't that convenient.

Papyrus runs into the clearing. Peaking around the lamp, I see he is a tall, Teenage human wearing his classic battle body, and short, ragged, dirty blond hair.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP, BROTHER. IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL. HAVEN'T. CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST WAIT AROUND OUTSIDE OF YOUR SENTRY STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!"

"oh you've _goat_ to be _kid_ ing me. I got a bunch of work done today. Like this lamp, for instance. It's really cool."

"SANS! THESE LAME EXCUSES FOR JOKES MUST CEASE NOW! WHAT EVEN GOT YOU MAKING GOAT PUNS, ANYWAY. I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!"

"hmm. Maybe this lamp will help you out."

"UGH. YOUR IMPOSSIBLE TODAY!"

"come on, I know you want to smile."

"NO! I REFUSE! UGH, I WILL TEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR 'WORK'... STOP _KID_ ING AROUND AND GET TO IT! NYEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" He leaves. "HEH."

…

"Alright you can come out now." I step out from behind the lamp. "you better get going before he comes back, cause if you don't… _kid,_ even I will admit the same jokes get boring after a while, and I don't really have a lot of material for goat puns." I start to leave. "actually, can I ask you a favor? My bros been kinda down lately. He's never seen a monster before, and I think seeing you might, I dunno, lift his spirits? Thanks, I owe you one." he walks away.

End of chapter 10

*all you find is a little sign and the words 'out to lunch' on it.


	11. Humans of snowdin pt 1

*(this chapter probably came out late. I apologize for that, but there are a bunch of monsters in the snowdin area that i needed to write about. Well, here goes nothing!)

*(ok, I need two parts on this, because I flaked out and didn't get it done on time. Sorry.)

Chapter 11: Humans of snowdin pt 1

Shortly after i touched the SAVE point, i encountered a human wearing a deep blue eskimo coat.

*battle start!

Ok, at this point, even I can't tell who he is.

*act check

*snowdrake ATC 6 DEF 3

*picks fights to try and get people to laugh at his jokes.

"my name is a pun!" He has a large stick which he slashes at me. I step out of the way of it.

*laugh

"ha! See, laughs! Dad was wrong!"

He doesn't attack.

*spare

*you WON!

-timeskip-

I approach doggo's sentry station. He's probably still blind to stationary objects, but I don't know how this will play out. I step out in front of the station, and slowly doggo's head starts to peak over it. He is a tall adult wearing some kind of mask over the top of his head. "did something move? Is someone moveing? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, for example, a monster… I'll make sure it doesn't move ever again!" He jumps out from behind his sentry station, wielding two short swords.

*battle start.

Aww shoot, blue magic isn't a thing I can take advantage of… what can I do…

*spare

"don't move an inch!" He swings both of the swords at me vertically. Uh, shoot. What can I do… don't move?

*thunk!

Both of the swords hit the ground to either side of me, missing by inches. Huh.

*Act pet

*you sneak up behind him and nuzzle your head into his hand.

"Pet! I'm petting something! Something that isn't moveing!" He wildly swings his other sword, somehow not hitting either of us in the process.

*Spare

*you won!

"petting something that isn't moving… I'm gonna need more cigs for this…" He ducks back into his sentry station.

-timeskip-

I enter the area with the snowman. The snowman is still there, but now there is someone working on building it at the moment, as it is not complete yet. He hears my footsteps.

"oh, hello. I've been working on this snowman here, but it's not complete yet. Could you help me?" He is wearing a long winter jacket.

We then spend the next few minutes building up the snowman until it is complete. "doesn't it look great? It's a shame it's stuck here. Say, why don't you take a piece of it with you on your travels? That way, it could end up anywhere! Is that ok with you?"

"sure!"

"ok, here you go!"

*you received the snow piece.

"thank you. Now, keep that piece safe."

"I will!" I start to walk away…

"oh yeah, nice costume by the way."

…

Costume?

-timeskip-

I come across a kid who is wearing a delicately crafted hat made of ice. Three guesses who this is.

*battle start!

*act ignore

"um… my hat's right here." he throws hid hat at me, hitting me in the face. When it does so, it shatters into pieces. He seems to be in shock about it's destruction.

*HP 13/20

Why are all these attacks hitting so hard… oh yeah, I never got the ribbon to boost my DEF.

*console

"it's ok… I'll just accept my hat less life from now on." he is reluctant to fight.

*spare

*you WON!

-timeskip-

Jerry…

-timeskip-

I come across a man in armor with a sword and shield. He is also wearing a wolf hood over his head.

*battle start!

This is probably lesser dog we all know what that means… my head is probably going to hurt after this.

*act pet

*he drops his sword and starts petting you.

"well ain't you just a cute little thing."

*pet

He won't stop.

*pet

He sits down in the snow, pulling me toward him.

*pet

I try to get up, but I cant.

*pet

*pet

*pet

Someone help me please.

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

Sans is recording this on his phone… gosh dang it.

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

"sir, I think you may have a problem."

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

*pet

End of chapter 11

*(that's all I can do today. It freaking 5 in the morning and I'm writing this. I'm sorry, but I fold for tonight. I hope you enjoyed anyway.)


	12. Humans of snowdin pt 2

*( PT 2 because i failed to do all of it the first time! Here's hoping i can get the rest of them.)

Chapter 12: Humans of snowdin pt 2

I had finally managed to get away from that guard, and almost immediately afterwards find the next set of guards. As soon as i pass the set of retracted sikes, two hooded figures approach me, wielding axes.

"Who's there?"

"Identify yourself!"

"We can't see you properly." they must have vision problems. "The way you look makes us want to eliminate."

"Eliminate YOU!"

*battle start!

Uh shoot. Dogamy and dogaresa, right? I don't think the normal actions will work in this situation… forget it, i have to try.

*you throw the stick. They see it, but ignore it.

Gosh dang it. They both swing their large axes at me multiple times. I try to duck between the attacks, but end up getting hit twice.

*HP 08/20

Ugh… i cant let myself get hit again like that.

*act lie

*you try to convince them you are human. It works?

"Oh we're so sorry!"

"We shouldn't have judged so quickly."

They stop attacking.

*spare

*You WON!

-time skip-

I'm almost out of the snowdin forest area now, right? Yeah. i think so. I encounter another human.

*Battle start!

This one seems to be wearing one of those cheesy christmas sweaters and a pair of fake reindeer antlers. I can tell he is miserable with it.

*act remove

*you remove the fake antlers.

"Thanks…" he throws some kind of… christmas present at me. I quickly sidestep out of the way.

*act remove

*you offer to take the sweater off of his hands. He removes it, and throws it to you.

Having taken off the sweater, he is wearing another brown one underneath it. He doesn't attack this turn.

Hey, what does this option do?

*Act burn

*you gather all of the discarded christmas memorabilia into a pile, and light it on fire using magic.

We both watch as the items slowly burn into a pile of ash.

*isn't it beautiful? =)

… ugh, let's not do that any more than i need to.

*spare

*you won!

-time skip-

Almost done now, just one last person to fight until i get into town. I come across a short human building a snow poff, and a large empty suit of armor. The moment he notices me, he runs over to the suit of armor and jumps into it.

*battle start!

Uh… shoot. If nothing else works, ignore?

*ignore

*the greater guard approaches slowly.

He swings the large spear at me, quickly alternating between if it will hit or not. In the end though, hit hits me

*HP 16/20

Huh, less damage? Probably because he doesn't actually want to hurt me.

*ignore

*the greater guard gets even closer.

*he just wants some attention.

he swings the spear again, narrowly missing me this time.

*ignore

*the greater guard gets tired of you, and decides to leave.

*you WON!

End of chapter 12

*(i know this was a shorter chapter, but i needed to finish the two parts. I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. Oh hey, if you dont already know, there is something wron with preventing me from reading your reviews. I will not be able to respond until the problem is fixed, but as soon as it is, i will answer all of your questions. Well, see ya!)


	13. Bonetrousel

*(did nobody notice the hint i dropped on chara? Nobody commented on it so… oh well, i'll leave it for you guys to interpret however you want. Now, on to the chapter!)

Chapter 13: Bonetrousel

I walk into snowdin town. I received a few odd looks from some of the residents, but nobody interferes. I walk up to the SAVE star really quick.

*Game SAVED!

Alright, with that done, i should probably get out of here as soon as i can. Not being recognised as a monster DEFINITELY won't save me now. Most of the main reason all of the people don't freak out around me normally is because they don't know what a human looks like. I guess to them, i was just some fleshy monster... well, now it's obvious i'm not a human, so i can't stay here long. I walk over to the underground passageway, and come back out on the other side of town. I walk out of the end of town, as fog starts to build around me. Ahead, i can see papyrus through the fog.

"MONSTER. ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. SUCH AS THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER SPAGHETTI LOVER, OR THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PERSON TO ENJOY PUZZLES WITH. THESE FEELINGS… SURELY THEY ARE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE AS COOL AND POPULAR AS ME, DO YOU NOT? WORRY NOT, SMALL MONSTER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ELECTED TO SPA-" he stops himself and turns around. "NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I NEED TO CAPTURE YOU! FAME! PRESTIGE! FRIENDS! ALL OF MY DREAMS WILL FINALLY COME TRUE FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER, OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" the fog clears, revealing papyrus to be wielding two large bone clubs.

*battle start!

Uh… if i remember correctly, the fight is easier if i flirt with him, right?

*Act flirt

"WHAT?! FLIRTING? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! WELL, I'M A MAN WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"I can make spaghetti."

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? LETTS DATE LATER!" He slowly swings both clubs, but the attacks are so far away from me that i don't even need to dodge them.

*spare

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT, THEN? ALRIGHT THEN, GET READY FOR MY UNIQUE ATTACK!" he uses the clubs and wildly swings them around me, all of the attacks barely missing. The attacks slow down, until he swings one last time at my feet, knocking me face first into the ground. "A LOW SWEEPING STRIKE! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

*HP 16/20

*spare

"HMM… I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR…" papyrus slowly swings both bones at my legs. I jump over both of the attacks.

*Spare

"WHAT? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!" he swings the attacks a little higher, forcing me to use extra effort to jump over the attacks.

*spare

"YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" he swings the bones higher again, but once swinging at me while i was in midair. That attack connects.

*HP 12/20

Oww… i think i still have a few healing items, but definitely not enough to keep getting hit at this rate. So far, it's been awfully similar to the normal fight though, just harder to dodge.

*spare

"I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!" he rapidly swings the clubs under me, with one feint attack that i manage to avoid, before he swings one last attack quickly below me.

*spare

"PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" he swings both bones over and under me, swings one over me, and has both of them swing at once. Somehow, i avoid getting hit.

*spare

"PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!" he swings over and under me multiple times, does a feint attack, and then swings in opposite directions. Hey! I'm getting better at this!

*Spare

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!" he swings the bone attacks diagonally, forcing me to take a running start at them. I manage to get over the attacks, however.

*spare

"THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!" he swings both bones slowly under me. I quickly jump over each attack.

*spare

"MY BROTHER WILL… WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH." he rapidly swings the bones under me. I try and jump fast enough over the attacks, and mostly succeed.

*spare

"I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS! BUT…" he swings both bones over and under me, shifting how high the attack is with each swing. But i manage to get through it.

*spare

"WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?" he swings them at me over and under again, but i avoid all of the attacks.

*spare

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE…" he swings the bones at diagonals forcing me to time my running leap, but i manage it.

*spare

"AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD…" he quickly switches between feint attacks and low sweeping attacks. Just when i think he's done though, he sneaks in one last attack, knocking me off of my feet.

*HP 08/20

Keep going, i only really have that nicecream i got. Can't afford to waste it.

*spare

"AFTER YOUR CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY… URG, WHO CARES! JUST GIVE UP! GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" he swings the bones in diagonals again, but i slip through the attacks.

*spare

"ALRIGHT… FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" papyrus prepares to do something, but one of his bone clubs is stolen by a nearby dog "WHAT THE HECK! HEY I NEED THAT FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! GET BACK HERE" the dog escapes "... WELL, I GUESS I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK!"

*Papyrus prepares a completely regular attack.

Welp, now or never, i guess.

*you ate the nice cream. There is a picture of a thumbs up.

*HP restored!

"SIGH, HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." he starts swinging below me using the single bone club he has left, rapidly swinging it, getting me hit several times, before he pulls out a giant bone club out of… somewhere? And swings it at me. Wait… i remember seeing this somewhere, maybe this could get me over the attack?

*you build an explosive fireball and detonate it below your feet as you jump toward the bone. The force of the blast launches you way over the attack, but damages you.

*Blast jump!

*HP 01/20

He tries one last attack, but he doesn't have the energy for it. I casually step over it.

"WELL… IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T… DEFEAT ME. YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITTY! I WILL SPARE YOU NOW, MONSTER! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

*Papyrus is sparing you.

*Spare

*you WON!

The fog clears around us as the battle ends. "NYO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE'S GOING TO BEE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUALITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

"Let's be friends!" i shout out from behind him

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS? WITH ME? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, MONSTER. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN, WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL BARRICADE KEEPING ALL OF US TRAPPED UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH POWERFUL MAGIC! LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A MONSTER. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER ON MONSTER MAGIC! THEN US HUMANS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL HUMANS. HE IS… WELL… HE'S JUST A BIG PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY! I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… ' EXCUSE ME, MR' DREEMURR. CAN I PLEASE GO HOME'? HE'LL GUIDE YOU STRAIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" papyrus runs toward me and makes a large bounding leap over me, before running back into snowdin. Well, that fight is done. I should keep going for a bit, hang out with sans first.

I walk forward into the beginning of waterfall, along a river, before entering a room with a few people in it. The first is a taller human wearing a sweater vest, the second is a child wearing a yellow and orange striped shirt, with his arms tucked back through the sleeves, and the third is sans, managing his sentry station.

"Heya. i was just thinking about getting a bite to eat at grilbys, wanna come?"

"Sure!" im interested to see how a non-teleporting sans does his 'shortcuts'

"Alright kid, follow me, i know a shortcut." he pulls up a hatch under his station and jumps inside. It's pretty dark in there, but i think i will be fine. I jump in after him.

-timeskip-

Alright, worst. shortcut. Ever. we wound up in the snow outside of grilby's. We enter and all of the guests shout out at sans' arrival. They see me, but either have already met me and don't care, or are too tipsy to see straight. We walk up to the bar and sit down. Sans seems surprised for a moment, but then i show him the whoopie cushion i had knocked off of the seat.

"Heheh. Whoops, looks like you caught that weirdo putting whoopie cushions on the seats. Well, anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll take a burger."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey grilby! Can we get two orders of burg?" grilby is a tall human wearing a suit and glasses. He has violent, bright orange hair. Huh. he leaves to get the food. We sit there in silence for a moment…

…

"Alright, i got a serious thing i want to talk to you about." i dont expect the sudden 'privacy bubble' to appear around us.

"You feel it too, don't you. like everything is somehow… wrong? Like, you aren't who you should be? I've been feeling like that all day."

End of chapter 13

*(no comment)


	14. ackward conversation

*you are filled with…

*PROCRASTINATION!

Chapter 14: awkward conversation.

Sans and i sit in silence for a short moment… "well, kid?"

"I heard you, sans, and yeah. I've been feeling like that ever since i fell down here." trying not to give him all of the information at once. "The feeling is different, definitely new."

…

"Ok, sans, i'm going to have to give you a new piece of information that will make this conversation MUCH easier to understand. Sans, i am the legendary fart master."

…

"Heheheh i can't believe you actually said that."

"Whatever, not really enjoying the fact that you made your 'secret codeword' something that dumb."

"Yeah, well, so you're the 'anomaly' now, right? Not the weed?"

"Yup. and i have to say that everything is NOT how it should be. Something must have happened when i tried to reset, leading to this."

"And how many times have you done that 'reset' anyway?"

"I've only done it a couple hundred times. Sometimes there has been some minor variation between the resets, but something like this has never happened before."

"Kid, you would have a better idea of what is going on then me. All i know is that i feel… different."

"I'll give you a hint, skeleman."

…

"So THAT'S what's different. Somehow, everyone became a human, while you became a monster, right?"

"That's just about it. All of you guys suddenly are human. I do have to say, though, the change is appreciated. Things are a lot harder, though."

"So, what do i look like as a monster, then?"

"You and your brother where both skeletons. The captain, undyne, was a mermaid. The royal scientist was a lizard, and the royal family where all boss monsters, similar to how i look now. It's actually surprising the amount of variation that there was. I could go on for hours explaining who everyone was."

…

The magic barricade fades, unnoticed by anyone else in the room. "Welp, i think i've taken up enough of your time." we both get up off of the stool. "By the way, could you foot the bill? It's just 10000G."

"Nah, sans, could you just put it on your tab?"

"Sure, well, see ya." sans walks out of the bar. Well, i should get going too. I exit the bar just as grillby walks back in with the burgers. Only afterward do i realize we just ditched the food.

End of chapter 14

*(sorry for the delay! Stuff kept coming up, so i forgot to write. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed regardless.)


	15. Dateing start! (I'm back!)

*(sorry for the break, but now i'm back! I hope to keep up this story. I have seen too many stories die in hiatus, and i REFUSE to let that happen to mine. Each of these stories are precious to me, and i WON'T let them die. I will complete them, do not worry.)

Chapter 15: Dateing start!

I walk up to papyrus in front of his house, wearing my newly purchased manly bandanna around my neck.

"HELLO, MONSTER! I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED FOR OUR DATE, IS THAT CORRECT?"

"Yeah, papyrus. That seems like fun!"

"OK! BUT FIRST, WE SHOULD GO SOMEWHERE SPECIAL. SOMEWHERE WHERE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME. FOLLOW ME, MONSTER!" he takes my hand and drags me halfway around town and back. "MY HOME! WELL, MINE AND SANS' ANYWAY!" he runs inside as i closely follow behind him.

"FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND!" well, everything is probably similar to normally, but wouldn't hurt to have a look around. I enter the kitchen first, and approach the overly tall sink. "OH , THAT'S MY SINK! I HAD IT EXPANDED IN ORDER TO HOLD REPLACEMENT VERSIONS OF THE BONE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU! GO AHEAD, HAVE A LOOK!" i open the door, revealing a small white dog chewing on the bone club it had stolen from papyrus earlier. The dog seems alarmed that we found it."HEY! IT'S THAT DOG! RELEASE MY ATTACK AT ONCE!" we chase the dog out of the door, and it escapes with the attack. Sans can be heard playing the trombone out of his room. "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" with the sudden excitement calmed down, i go on upstairs. Huh, the picture on the wall is still a bone. "OH, THAT? THAT IS A PICTURE OF ONE OF MY BONE ATTACKS. DID YOU KNOW THAT HUMANS ARE ACTUALLY FILLED WITH BONES LIKE THOSE! I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT MY SKELETON WOULD LOOK LIKE." wow, that's actually really ironic. Well, i guess i have no choice but to let this date continue. I approach papyrus' room. "THAT'S MY ROOM! IF YOU WANT, WE CAN GO IN THERE AND DO… WHATEVER IT IS THAT PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE! WANT TO GO IN?"

"Yes."

"SPLENDID!" Papyrus runs upstairs and opens the door for me. We both walk in and papyrus waits in the center of the room. Well, let's look around. The box of bone attacks have been talked about enough already, so i doubt that is any different. Same with the computer. So, i guess next up is the closet. "OH, THE CLOSET? NOTHING IS IN THERE BUT SOME OF MY OLD CLOTHING, AND ME SOMETIMES WHEN I'M STANDING IN IT."

*look inside?

*No.

*you decide to leave the closet alone.

Well, up next is the pirate flag on his wall. "OH THAT? SANS AND I FOUND THAT IN THE DUMP. I THEORIZE THAT THERE ARE SKELETON MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE! IT WOULD BE GREAT IF I COULD MEET ONE SOME DAY!" huh. Well that's interesting. Well, i should check out his collection of action figures. At just a glance, i can see they are mostly humans in battle positions, as well as a few worn out monster ones. There also, strangely enough, is a near perfect miniature of Asriel's 'God of hyperdeath' form. Huh, i'm going to need to investigate that later. "OH THOSE! I USE THOSE TO STRATEGIZE POTENTIAL BATTLES! I LIKE TO COLLECT THEM. USUALLY THEY ARE GIVEN TO ME BY A CERTAIN, LARGE RED-CLAD MAN. THATS RIGHT, SANTA!" oh papyrus, you never change too much. Well, i guess it's time to get this date underway.

I approach papyrus. "WELL, IF YOU ARE DONE LOOKING AROUND, WE CAN BEGIN THE DATE, IF YOU LIKE!"

"Yes"

"OK! DATING START!"

*Dating start!

"SO HERE WE ARE, ON A DATE… I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY DONE THIS BEFORE… BUT WORRY NOT! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME! I GOT A GUIDEBOOK ON DATING FROM THE LIBRARBY, SO NOW WE CAN DO THIS PROPERLY! OK, STEP ONE: PRESS 'C' TO ACTIVATE THE DATING HUD."

Without prompting, the famous 'dating hud' appears around us.

"I FEEL SO INFORMED! OK, STEP 2: ASK YOUR PARTNER ON A DATE. OK, I CAN DO THAT! ATTENTION MONSTER-"

"Frisk"

"FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ASKING YOU ON A DATE. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"Yes"

"GASP. REALLY! WOWIE! AHEM, OK, SO STEP THREE: WEAR CLOTHING TO SHOW YOU CARE. WAIT A MINUTE… YOU'RE WEARING THAT BANDANA. AND YOU WHERE WEARING CLOTHING EARLIER. IS IT POSSIBLE YOU HAVE BEEN PLANNING ON DATING ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Yes"

"OH NO! YOUR DATING POWER! ARG!" A nearby 'Dating power' bar appears to papyrus' right, and fills somewhat. "DON'T BE FOOLED! I TOO, CAN WEAR 'CLOTHING.' WAIT A MOMENT WHILE I CHANGE INTO IT." papyrus runs into his closet, and literally a second later, comes out in his 'cool dude' outfit. "SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE?"

"I love it!"

"OH NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! ARG!" The dating power bar raises again. "WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE SECRET MEANING BEHIND THIS OUTFIT. SO THEREFORE, YOUR COMMENT IS IRRELEVANT! FRISK! THIS DATE WILL NOT PROGRESS ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU CAN FIND THE HIDDEN SECRET OF THIS OUTFIT!" welp, i doubt this is any different. I float my soul over to papyrus' hat. "MY HAT? WELL, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND IT!" He takes off his hat, revealing a carefully wrapped package. "THIS IS A GIFT I MADE JUST FOR YOU! DO YOU WANT TO OPEN IT?"

"Sure!"

"OK! WELL, HERE YOU GO!" He takes the box off of his head and hands it to me. I tear off the wrapping, revealing a standard plate of spaghetti. "TADA! IT IS A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI I COOKED JUST FOR YOU USING THE FINEST INGREDIENTS I COULD FIND! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT?" oh no, well, here goes nothing. I eat a bite of the spaghetti, preparing for the worst…

…

!

Holy shoot, this is actually good!

"IT'S GREAT, RIGHT? YES, MY COOKING SKILLS HAVE NOT ALWAYS BEEN THE BEST, BUT… ONE CAN ONLY GIVE YOUR BROTHER FOOD POISONING SO MANY TIMES BEFORE YOU EVENTUALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT RIGHT. I ONLY IMPROVED FROM THERE! AND BASED FROM YOUR EXPRESSION, I CAN TELL YOU LOVE IT! OH NO! YOUR DATING POWER! ARGH! URGH! NOOOO!" The dating power bar exceeds the limit as everything fades into white.

"MONSTER… YOU'RE ACTIONS HAVE MADE IT CLEAR TO ME. YOU ARE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY… IT'S ALL BEEN FOR ME. MONSTER… I… I…" The light fades out and i can see normally again. "PHEW, IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE? I'M SORRY MONSTER BUT… I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME… ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN. I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME… THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU… I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER… INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND…? … NO, WAIT! THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING! MONSTER! I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES. I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND… AND ACT LIKE ALL THIS NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. SO PLEASE… DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON KISS YOU. BESIDES, I DON'T SEE HOW IT WOULD WORK CONSIDERING YOUR… SPECIES. AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEBODY AS GREAT AS ME! WELL, NO. THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus leaves the room, but leans his head back in. "OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME… HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME! PLATONICALLY. WELL, GOTTA GO!" Papyrus leaves the room.

*Dating stop

End of chapter 15

*(so there we go! I am bringing this story back, and by the time you read this, i already have another chapter pre-written just in case. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed the date anyways! See ya later!)


	16. Intro to waterfall

*(this is mostly just a chapter to fill the time between the last chapter and before i start filling in the humans of waterfall portion.)

Chapter 16: intro to waterfall.

I leave snowdin town behind me as i walk forward into the beginning of waterfall. I walk along the river for a bit before entering another room. I wave to sans and the other people here before moving on. I put a few items into the nearby box before walking out into the river. I approach the waterfall and walk into the secret passageway behind it. Grabbing the dusty tutu, i equip it for the increased defence and leave the room. I keep going across the pathway and walk into the grass. I hear papyrus and undyne talking on the cliff. I turn and see both of them, but i can't tell much about undyne, as she is still wearing her armor.

"H-HELLO, UNDYNE. I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU MY REPORT ON THE MONSTER I TOLD YOU ABOUT… DID I FIGHT THEM? YES! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! HOWEVER… I FAILED. BUT, UNDYNE, WE DON'T NEED TO HURT THEM! I… I UNDERSTAND… I WILL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." Papyrus walks away, leaving undyne alone on the cliff. Well, gotta stick to the program, i guess. I step forward, and undyne hears me immediately, and turns toward the grass. She approaches the ledge, pulling a spear out of a sling on her back. She gets closer, right on the edge and prepares to throw the spear, before shaking her head and walking away, slipping into the shadows.

As i walk out of the grass, a kid runs out next to me and in front of me. Well, 'monster kid' isn't exactly an appropriate nickname anymore, so i guess i'll just call him 'kid'. He is a short kid wearing a long sleeve yellow and orange striped sweater with his arms inside the sweater, the limp sleeves hanging limply. "Yo! Did you see that! She was looking right at you! Oh man, i wonder what you did to get her attention. Come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" the kid runs off and trips. I rush up to catch him before he hits the ground and pull him back up "thanks!" and he keeps running again. I approach the nearby SAVE star.

*you are anxious, but you stay DETERMINED.

*Game SAVED.

End of chapter 16

*(so yeah, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed this mini- chapter to get us up to the point where i start describing the residents of waterfall. I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review if you have any questions about this AU i am making!)


	17. Humans of Waterfall pt 1

*(this one is going to be shorter, too, but mostly because there are only 2 different kinds of monsters between the start of waterfall and the first encounter with undyne. So, as a bonus, I will be writing in the human/monster war, as shown by the plaques around waterfall. They will appear near the end of the chapter.)

Chapter 17: humans of waterfall PT 1

Walking into the second puzzle room, i have my first encounter.

*Battle start!

I'm going to assume that this is arron based on the general body type. The human is a large muscleman wearing nothing but a swimming speedo… let's just get this fight over with.

*Act Flex

*ATC increased for both of you!

"Can you keep it up? ;)" he attempts to punch me twice, but i dodge out of the way of both attacks.

*Act Flex

*ATC increased again!

"Flex some more. ;)" he attempts to punch me again, but i get out of the way of the attack.

*Act flex

He flexes one last time and keeps flexing as he runs out of the room.

*you WON!

-a few minutes later-

I have another encounter while attempting to complete the puzzle. This one seems to be with some nerd boy carrying a bunch of cleaning supplies in a backpack.

*Battle start!

Well, i suppose i probably can use the same method as normally

*act clean

"Clean yo face!" he throws multiple bars of soap at me, all of them coming within inches of hitting me, i try to reach out to grab one, but it ends up hitting me.

*HP 17/20

Ok, that hurt a little, be more carefull next time.

*act clean

"Wash yo hands!" he throws the same bars of soap at me. I carefully catch one and dodge the rest of them. I use the bar of soap to scrub down some of the dirt that has built up in my fur. Woshua seems happy with my actions.

*Spare

*you WON!

-later-

I approach the signs before my usual first incident with undyne. Well, the history is probably different, so i should go ahead and read it anyways.

" _The war between humans and monsters."_

 _Why did the monsters attack? Truly they had nothing to fear._

 _Monsters are strange and powerful creatures, wielding magic far beyond our understanding..._

 _But monsters have but one weakness. Ironically, it is the fact that they, themselves are made of magic. When a monster dies, its body turns into dust._

 _This dust, if a human where to come into contact with it, can grant great power, in the form of EXP and LV. a human with a high LV can hardly even be called 'human' anymore._

 _(there is an illustration of a human surrounded by piles of dust. The image disturbs you…)_

End of chapter 17

*(well, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! I will continue to write the history of the war if you guys want. Well, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!)


	18. Run!

*(well, here we go with something that probably would have happened a while ago.)

Chapter 18: Run!

I land on the end of the bridge. Stepping of the boat, it sails back to where i was before. Well, only way to go is forward, so i got to keep moving. I walk forward slowly, eyeing the pillars to the side of me. Suddenly, a spear shoots out from behind one of them and hits the bridge in front of me. I look back, and undyne is standing between the pillars. I start running down the bridge but stop as undyne takes a running leap and lands on the bridge. Picking up her spear, she throws it at me again. I sidestep it and keep running. She repeatedly chases after me, throwing her spear again every time she gets the chance. I try to dodge and run at the same time, but i can't do it. She keeps repeatedly grazing me with the spear. I decide to give up trying to dodge and decide to just run as fast as i can…

*Stab!

I feel intense pain as i look down, the spear strongly thrown through my back into my chest. I collapse on the bridge as i feel my body start to fall apart until all that's left is my soul…

*Crack…

*Shatter!

…

*Game LOADED.

I gasp as i feel my body again. Oh god, i never want to feel that again. It feels worse than any death related to bullet magic. It feels like i'm disintegrating… I don't want to let that happen again. Regardless, I need to try again, hopefully i can dodge it better this time…

-timeskip-

I am back on the first bridge… ok, i think i know what i did wrong last time, so i think i can get through it now. I walk slowly across as i wait for undyne to attack…

*thunk!

The spear hits, and i immediately start running, not bothering to watch as she runs and jumps onto the bridge behind me. She has to spend some time trying to catch up to me before she can start attacking me, but by then, i have already made it halfway across the bridge. I still get hit a few times, but i manage to duck into the grass at the end of the bridge. As soon as i enter the grass, i cans an invisibility illusion on myself. I watch as undyne walks into the grass right in front of me, and shoves her hand into the grass and pulling Kid out of the grass by his shirt. She drops him and walks out of the grass the way she came…

I walk out of the grass to have Kid run out in front of me. "Yo! Did you see that? she grabbed my shirt! Oh my gosh! I'm never washing this shirt ever again! I don't understand how you disappeared like that though… oh well, i'm sure you will get another chance to meet her up ahead." he takes off running again and trips. I catch him again before he falls and he get's on his way.

I walk into the next room exhausted from having to run from undyne. I see a SAVE star in the next room. I approach it.

*Game SAVED!

End of chapter 18

*(so yeah, it was going to happen eventually, but i figured it would be best on one of the bridge scenes. So yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope you leave a review! See ya!)


	19. Humans of waterfall Pt 2

*(i think the monster human history was a good idea, so i'm going to keep doing it for the duration of waterfall. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 19: Humans of Waterfall Pt 2

I walk forward a few rooms and end up encountering two humans on accident.

*Battle start!

One of them doesn't really care to fight, so i guess i should just let him go first.

*Spare

That first guy leaves the room. The other does nothing, but for some reason is looking away from me.

*act talk

*you try to contact the human.

*suddenly…

He turns to me, giving an evil glare at me. Suddenly, he lashes out, punching me twice in the chest.

*HP 14/20

Ow.. ok, let's back up for a minute.

*Act un-hug

*you back away from the human, your arms raised

*he appreciates you respecting his personal space.

He doesn't attack me now that i've left him alone.

*Spare

*you WON!

-timeskip-

I find another sign, continuing the history of the war. I decide to read it.

 _The power to use their bodies as EXP._

 _This is the power the monsters feared._

Huh. well this is getting interesting. Well, gotta keep moving. I enter the next room to see a person in a fishing boat on the water.

"Hey… there… i noticed you were… here… i'm onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" i keep walking and he starts rowing his boat to follow me. "You're visiting waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! I love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite." i keep walking, and he continues following. "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here… i can't catch anything… h-hey! At least it beats living in the city, and fishing at the public aquarium! Like all my friends did!" I keep walking "and the aquarium's overcrowded, a-anyways, so, even if i wanted to, i… That's ok though, y'hear! Undyn's going to fix everything, y'hear! I'm going to get out of here and fish in the ocean, y'hear!" i keep walking and eventually reach the end of the room. "Hey… there… that's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In waterfallllllllllllllllll" he drags on the last word as he starts paddling his boat away.

I enter the next room, and see a girl hidden in the corner of the room. Somehow, i encounter her anyway.

*Battle Start!

I'm assuming this is shyren, right? Let's take the normal approach to this.

*Act hum

*You hum a familiar tune, and shyren joins in singing.

She doesn't attack, she just starts singing harmlessly.

*Act hum

*you hum more and Shyren's singing becomes more robust. It starts attracting people to listen.

*suddenly, it's a concert!

Her singing won't hurt me, but the crowds of people sure could. I manage to stay far enough away from them though. Off in the back, i can see sans selling tickets made of toilet paper.

Ok, i think that's enough…

*Spare

*you won!

With the crowd dispersed, i continue walking. I eventually come across more signs of the history. I read them.

 _Indeed, this power has no counter. A human has almost no EXP value compared to a monster. The miniscule amounts of EXP would only be useful to a human of near maximum LV._

 _That does not mean, however, that humans don't have ANY EXP value. Some humans are worth a little more EXP than normal humans. Their death can provide enough EXP to increase someone's LV to 2. This has never happened before, though, as it is an extremely inefficient waste of life. And now, it never will._

I enter the next room to reveal the mysterious statue. I quickly run into the next room to grab an umbrella. Coming back, i prop the umbrella over the statue. The music box inside begins playing again. Taking a better look at the statue, i can tell it is based on a human, but i can't specifically tell much else due to the erosion on it. Regardless, i sit down next to the statue to listen to the musc…

End of chapter 19

*(I hope you guys like this chapter! I would like to once again divert your attention to the poll on my profile. After this or my other series is done, i want to know what you would like me to write next. Right now there is an overwhelming support for the genocide of this series… you really want the furry to murder a bunch of humans, dont you? Oh well, if you ask for it, i will write it. See ya later!)


	20. that bridge scene

*(ok, this is late and I have no good excuse. Sorry.)

Chapter 20: that bridge scene

 _The monsters, afraid of this power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy._ _In the end it could hardly be called a war. United, their magic was too powerful for us. Not a single monster was dusted and countless human souls were shattered._

I walk onto the bridge slowly. Undyne is probably going to ambush me again here, so I need to be careful…

*thunk!

Suddenly, Undyne's spear is impaled up through the bridge in front of me. I see Undyne on the bridge below me, forcing the spear back into her hands before staving it into the bridge repeatedly. I run as the spear keeps shooting up around me. At least the bridge is the same, so I know where to go, but that doesn't make this any less difficult. It's even harder then normal since there is no distinct markings where her spear is going to shoot up next.

*thunk

The spear cuts through my arm.

*HP 17/20

Almost there, almost at the end of the bridge… her attacks are starting to slow down as I approach the dead end. I turn back to see her hoist herself up onto my bridge. Ok, so now she walks forward a few steps until she destroys the bridge with her spear, right?

Um… she's not stopping… oh shoot, now I get it. She only has one spear, so she can't go and use I get to destroy the bridge if she could potentially lose it. Undyne suddenly charges me.

*battle start!

Oh shoot! This isn't normal and all! What the heck can I do here! I can't outlast her until I can escape, I'm already cornered! I have to try something!

*Act plead

*you try and tell Undyne you don't want to fight. Nothing happens.

Undyne repeatedly attempts to stab at me with her spear, hitting me twice.

*HP 11/20

She I can't block her attacks, because she can't change my soul mode… wait… I have an idea!

*Magic

*you create a small shield out of fire.

Undyne is more cautious about attacking me this time. I successfully block her attacks with the shield.

Ok, so can definitely defend myself now, but how the heck am I going to get away… screw it. I'm going to fight back, if only to see it happen.

*Magic

*you throw a wave of fire in front of you.

A box forms around Undyne's white soul. The magic I created flies towards it, and she moves it out of the way. The flames keep moving through the box to hit the bridge we are on…

Wait… shoot.

Undyne runs away and past the fire as it starts burning the bridge. Suddenly,the bridge crumbles on my end from the flames…

 _"it sounded like it came from over here."_ _"Oh golly… you've fallen down, haven't you?"_ _"Are you hurt?"_ _"Here. Get up…"_ _"..."_ _"Chara, huh?"_ _"that's a nice name."_ _"My name is…"_

End of chapter 20

*( ok, I'm sorry for this chapter coming out late. I had to write this chapter on my phone, so it took longer. That and I'm just lazy. So, sorry. Well, I hope you liked this. Feel free to review… see ya.)


	21. The mad dummy wielder

Chapter 21: the mad dummy wielder

I wake up on the flowers in the garbage dump. Ok, so that didn't go as I expected it to, but at least I got away. Well I need to keep moving now. I stand up in the flowers and start walking through the water.

Ok, this is unpleasant. All of the dirty water is getting soaked into my fur and clothes. Trust me when I say that no one likes the smell of wet goat. (A prank on Toriel taught me that first-hand.)

I near a SAVE point, touching it.

*Game SAVED

keep going. Gonna probably fight the 'mad dummy' guy soon… however that will work. I walk forward past a few more piles of trash before coming across a food cooler. I take the two bars out of it and keep going until I approach a training dummy.

*it's a conveniently shaped dummy

Um… ok? Well, i'm gonna keep walking. Someone's gonna ambush me even-

"Did you seriously not see me!" oh there we go. I turn back around to see some kid kick over the dummy and pick it up by the stand. He runs up through the water in front of me. "I was hiding behind that dummy the entire time, and you didn't even notice me! My cousin was also hiding behind a training dummy when you came along, but the things you did, the things you SAID! It makes me so freaking mad! I'll scare your body to pieces!"

*Battle start!

Oh no, here we go. Well, i guess i just stall until napstablook shows up.

*Act Talk

*you try to talk with him…

*He doesn't seem much for conversation.

*no one is happy with this

"Dummy attack!" he swings the large training dummy like a club three times. They all miss me, but he accidentally swings too far and hits himself with it. "Ow… gotta make sure i don't hit myself with any physical attacks… wait. HEY! YOU! Forget anything i said about physical attacks!"

Welp, how much you want to bet a magical attack won't do anything.

*Magic

I throw a wave of fire at him, but he blocks all of the bullets with the dummy.

"Foolish! Foolish! FOOLISH! Even if you attack my dummy, you will never actually hurt me!" he swings it multiple times again. The last attack overextends and hits him.

*Spare

"I'll defeat you and turn you into dust!" he swings again, but misses, hitting himself again.

*Spare

"I'll use your dust to cross the barrier!" he keeps swinging the large dummy, hitting himself.

*Spare

"I will work in a nice clothing store!" he swings one last time before he dodges his own attack.

*Spare

"THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!" he swings once, but manages to avoid hitting himself.

*Spare

"Yeah, that will avenge my cousin!" he continues swinging and hitting himself.

*Spare

"What was their name again?" he swings again, and manages to not hit himself.

*Spare

"FORGET IT!" He grabs the training dummy and throws it. "I don't need this! I have knives!" he pulls out a single short dagger and throws it at me. I barely manage to dodge out of the way of it. "I… i'm out of knives… whatever! I cant hurt you, and you cant hurt me! Well just be here forever. Forever! FOREVER! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suddenly a white sheet falls down and lands on him. "ARGH! What the heck is this thing! Get it off of me!" he runs away screaming.

I see Napstablook enter the room. "Oh… hi… i saw you there with him… but now he left… i just wanted to say hi… oh no…" the battle ends.

"Well… i'm going to head home now… feel free to 'come with'... if you want… or don't… that's ok too…" Napstablook walks out of the garbage dump. Well, i don't need to go with him i suppose it doesn't matter either way. Well, either way, i need to get out of this water. I exit the garbage dump.

End of chapter 21

*(so, i guess it's up to you guys if you want me to hang out with Napstablook. Feel free to tell me if you want me to do it, or if i should skip it. Well, see ya!)


	22. Chilling with Napstablook

*(Mermain123: hang with blooky! blooky is perfect)

*(Was it even really necessary to ask? Sure, ill write it. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 22: Chilling with napstablook

Eh, might as well hang out with him. Could be fun! I enter the next room to see Napstablook on the other side of the small lake. "My house is this way… if you want to come visit… or not… that's ok too… no pressure… just thought i'd offer…" he walks up towards his house. Quickly, i touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

And follow him up to his house. I knock on his house's door before opening it. "Oh… you actually came… i didn't think… um… make yourself at home…" well, his house is certainly much more 'livable' now. He has an actual bed off in the corner now, but nothing else is different. Well, let's look around for a bit. He is currently working on his computer, mixing more music. Well might as well. I approach the fridge. "Oh… are you hungry… i can get you something to eat…" he walks over to the fridge and pulls it open. He takes out a completely normal sandwich. "I have this… do you want to try it?"

"Sure!"

*You attempt to bite into the sandwich.

*its fine, not bad, but fine.

"Oh… what did you think…?"

"It was ok, thank you!"

"... after a great meal, i like to lye on the ground and feel like garbage… it's a family tradition… do you want... to join me?"

"Yes"

"Ok… follow my lead…" we both walk onto the center of the room and lay down on the bare floor. "Here we go… you'll lie down as long as you don't move. So… only move around if you want to get up, i guess." i wait, unmoving on the ground.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I start to imagine the cosmos around me...

…

…

…

This has always been relaxing…

…

…

…

…

…

Well…

I've never done it as a monster before…

…

…

…

…

I still don't know how this happened…

I RESET like normal…

And then suddenly, there was an error…

Like someone messed with my abilities…

…

…

…

…

…

I wonder if i will ever be able to get it back to normal…

…

Yeah…

Probably…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I might even be able to come back to this later…

…

…

…

Wait…

…

It said 'loading new program'...

Is there any other 'programs' i don't know about…?

…

…

…

…

I suppose it doesn't matter…

If this happens again, i will just get past it…

I always do…

…

…

…

Well…

Thats enough for now…

I stand up.

"Well, that was nice… thank you…"

"Thank you for having me, Napstablook! I will see you later!"

I exit the house.

End of chapter 22

*(ok, sorry this was late. I was distracted by video games. Lol. sorry, but i am prewriting the next chapter now. I am also planning a 'bonus chapter' soon, so be sure to look out for that. See ya later! Don't forget to review!)


	23. Humans of Waterfall pt 3

*(See! I didn't lie! It's only a day late! I can still write! I can still help! I can… i can… please don't kill me… )

Chapter 23: Humans of waterfall Pt 3

Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the monsters. Seven of their most powerful magicians locked us underground with a magical spell. Anything can enter the seal, but only things with intense magical power can leave.

There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power equivalent to a human at Lv 20 attacks the barrier… it will be destroyed.

But this cursed place has no entrance or exits. There is no way a monster could come here. We will remain trapped here forever.

Flowey was right. A human has to become Lv 20 to break the barrier. Assuming the monsters who fell before where worth enough EXP to have a reserve amount of LV 19, then I am probably one of the last monsters they need to reach that maximum Lv. Well, it's not like that is going to happen. Undyne already killed me once, and my SAVE ability luckily still works. Well, I should keep moving…

Wait… doesn't DETERMINATION cause monsters to mel-

*Battle start!

I'll finish that thought later. For now, I have to deal with this person who encountered me. Well, it's not much of a question who did though. It's a child wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt. He (she?) is shaking constantly with energy, and is permanently cross eyed. Obviously, this is a version of temmie.

*Act talk.

*you say hi to the temmie

"H0I, I'm Te3mi!" it lunges at me, tackling me to the ground, before repeatedly running their fingers through my fur. "g0Te sOOOO CUt3!" at least I'm not allergic to them apparently. Still, hitting the floor hurt.

*HP 18/20

Well, that should be enough.

*Spare

*you won!

-time skip-

I enter a dark room. I know what happens here, I just seriously hope that nothing abnormal happens. I slowly walk forward untill I reach the back wall. I touch the flower…

…

…?

Nothing?

*(for the record, echo flowers don't exist in this. Echo flowers are magical, and the human's wouldn't be able to create them like monsters did in canon. They are just regular flowers here)

I start hearing undyne's stomping from behind me. I turn around to face her.

"... twenty. Level Of ViolencE twenty. That's how much power we need before our king, king ASGORE… will obtain the power of a god. Nineteen… that's how much LV we have acquired from EXP. Do you understand? Surrender yourself, or i will be forced to dust you on the spot." undyne pulls out her spear and brandishes it in front of her. She takes two steps forward, before quickly rushing me.

Oh no...

*Battle sta-

"Yo! Undyne! I'll help you fight!" oh good, he still showed up. "See! I told you! Now you have a front row seat to her fight!" awkward silence as kid looks around and notices no one else in the room. "Wait, who is she fighting?" Undyne grabs kid by the collar and starts dragging him away. "Wait! You aren't going to tell my parents about this, are you?"

Ok… well that's over… i keep going and walk along the newly revealed path. At the end, there is another sign.

However… there is a prophecy.

The angel… the one who has seen the surface…

They will return. And the underground will go empty.

Ok, that's the same. Well, got to keep going. I enter the next room and walk most of the way down the bridge.

"Yo!" i turn around and see kid on the other side of the bridge. He walks up to me. "Yo, i know i'm not supposed to be here, but… i wanna ask you something… man, i've never had to ask anyone this before… um… yo, that's not really a costume is it? You really are a monster?"

Again with people thinking it's a costume..."Yeah. i'm a monster."

"Haha. man! I knew it!... well, i know it now… i mean… undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that monster.' so, like, um… i guess that makes us enemies or something. But i kinda stink at that. Haha. yo, say something mean so i can hate you? Please?"

Welp, here we go. "You are going to get yourself hurt if you run around like that like an idiot" worth it.

"... are you kidding me? my sister calls me worse stuff than that all the time! So, i guess i have to do it? Here goes nothing… yo, I… I hate your guts… man, I… I'm such a turd. I'm… i'm going to go home now." he turns around and starts running down the bridge. Half way down though, he trips and falls off the bridge, getting his shirt caught onto it. "Yo,w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

At this time, i see undyne walk onto the bridge. I ignore her though as i run up to kid and help pull him up. He turns at stands in front of me, facing undyne. "Y...y… yo… dude… if… if y-you wanna hurt my friend… you're gonna have to get through me, first." undyne steps backward, and then walks away. "She's gone… yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought. We'll just have to be friends instead… man, i should REALLY go home… i bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!" he slowly walks back down to the end of the bridge.

Glad that's over with. Well, almost to the fight with undyne… i wonder how that's going to go down. That actually reminds me of something. undyne, somehow, normally has some determination that causes her to melt upon her death… if i really want to, i guess i could find out what the replacement is now. I'd just have to kill her, and then LOAD and just do it normally again.

I walk into the next room. Immediately, I see Undyne on top of the mountain. "Twenty. Twenty Level Of ViolencE and king Asgore will become a god. Nineteen. That's how much we have collected thus far. Understand? Through the magic in your body, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who have made it this far… i shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago…"

…

"No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGYAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh here we go. Undyne removes her helmet and turns around, her red ponytail flowing behind her, showing off her eyepatch. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think monsters were cool… with their powerful magic and impressive and strange features… BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! 'Ohh! Im making such a difference by hugging random strangers!' you want to know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, monster! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, i can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we aren't nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, monster! Lets end this. Right here, right now. Ill show you just how much power humans can have! Step forward when youre ready! Fuhuhuhuh!"

*The wind is howling. You are filled with determination…

*Game saved

I step towards undyne.

"Thats it then… no more running away! Here i come!" Undyne jumps off the mountain and rolls as she hits the bottem, before rushing me with her spear.

*Battle start!

End of chapter 23

*(are… are they gone? Oh… ok good. Sorry about that. Well, you remember that bonus chapter i mentioned? Well, heres your challenge. If i can get three review between now and the lab, i will write the bonus chapter "Undyne's end" just for those of you sponsoring the genocide run. Well, i hope you guys can reach that milestone! See ya in 2 days, hopefully!)


	24. Undyne's end (Bonus chapter!)

*(wow, that was fast. Well, you asked, and I'll give it to you. Here's an idea I have been tossing around for 'undyne's end' in species swap. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 24: Undyne's end (Bonus chapter)

*94

I feel like if have been fighting her for hours as one last wave of fire hits her soul. She drops her spear and clutches her chest.

"Nygehhhhhh…" her soul is shaking, about to crack and shatter. "you where stronger than I thought… so...this is where... it ends…"

…

"...no. NO! I won't die! Alphys… Asgore… Papyrus… everyone is counting on me to protect them! Monster! In the name of everyone's hopes and dreams. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

*magic

*you throw another wave of fire at Undyne. She quickly dodges the bullets, but you hit her once.

"Come on, is that all you've got!?" she try's to a stab at me again, but I barely manage to block it with the Shield I made if fire.

*magic

*another wave of flame, more of the bullets hit her.

"...pathetic. you're going to have to try harder than that!" her attacks are slower, and I barely have to try to block her.

*magic

*another wave of flames, a lot of the bullets hit her soul.

"s-see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves!" she barely manages to stab at me a few times.

*magic

*another wave of flames. Almost all of the bullets hit her.

"...h...heh… had enough yet?" she barely manages to swing at me once.

*another wave of fire. Her soul is covered in tiny cracks, but not yet shattered.

"ha… ha… Alphys… this is what I was afraid of… this is why I never told you…"

*crack

"no, NO! NOT YET! I won't die!" Undyne grabs the two halves of her soul and jams them together, her hands glowing a faint green… healing magic… "I WON'T DIE!"

Her body starts twitching randomly.

"I WONT DIE!"

She looks like she is losing her mind.

"I WOnT dIe!"

*shatter

Undyne's body collapses onto the ground…

*you won! You got some SF!

… so… that's it then… that was harder than I thought it would be…

…

*Game LOADED

End of chapter 24

*(if it wasn't clear enough, in this AU, the human mind cannot withstand extended exposure to magic in their bodies. This will be even more evident when we get to a certain laboratory, but for now, i hope you guys enjoyed! Have a great Thanksgiving!)


	25. The Spear of Justice

*(ok, now we go back into the regular cannon fight. Sorry this was late…)

Chapter 25: The spear of justice

Undyne brandishes her spear in front of me. "En guarde!"

Ok, so green soul mode isn't a thing. Well, i need to defend myself until i can find a way to get past her.

*Magic

*you create a shield out of magical fire

"As long as i have my spear, you will NEVER get past me! So unless you can properly defend yourself, you'll NEVER get away!" she stabs at me with her spear 3 times, but the attacks are easy enough to block.

*Act plead

*you tell undyne you don't want to fight. Nothing happens.

"Not bad! Then how about THIS!?" she swings her spear around at me. The attacks are easy enough to block.

*plead

"For years we have dreamed of a happy ending…" she swings her spear at me again, switching sides with each attack. They are still pretty easy to block, though.

*plead

"And now, sunlight is just within our reach!" she swings several times at multiple angles before stabbing 4 times straight at me. Getting a little difficult, but still manageable.

*plead

"And i won't let you snatch it away from us!" she continues stabbing at me with her spear, but i manage to block all of her attacks.

*plead

"Nygahhhhh! Enough warming up!" she rapidly stabs at me from seemingly random directions. After the last attack, she throws her spear at me, piercing my shield and hitting me in the shoulder

*HP 17/20

Wait, i can run away now!

*mercy flee

Undyne runs to recover her spear as i sprint past her. Partway down the path, she runs past me and starts the battle again.

"You won't get away from me this time!

*Magic

*you re-create the magic shield.

"Honestly, i'm doing you a favor" she continues stabbing at me with her spear. I manage to avoid getting hit this time though.

*Magic

*you re-create the magic shield.

"No monster has EVER made it past ASGORE!" she stabs at me several times rapidly. One of her attacks gets past my guard and hits me.

*HP 11/20

*plead

"Honestly, killing you now is an act of mercy…!" she stabs at me six times and i manage to block all of the attacks, but she hits me in the jaw with the back of her spear after i blocked the last attack.

*HP 08/20

*plead

"..." she repeatedly stabs from multiple directions at me. I barely manage to block the attacks.

*plead

"So stop being so damn resilient!" she stabs at me a bunch of times. I manage to block all of the attacks, but she throws the spear at me again, and i manage to get out of the way of the spear.

*mercy flee

I continue running and manage to see the hotland sign before she intercepts me again.

"You've escaped me for the last time!"

*magic

*you make the shield again.

"What the hell are you monsters made out of!" she keeps stabbing at me with her spear. They are more random, but I manage to avoid getting hit.

*plead

"Anyone else would be dead by now!" she does the same attack as last time, and i completely avoid taking damage.

*plead

"Alphys told me about the kind of power monsters could wield…" i block 5 attacks from her spear, but as i block the spear, she manually punches me in the face with her gauntlet.

*HP 05/20

Ok, now is a good time to heal.

*you eat a crab apple.

*HP restored!

"I see now what she meant by that!" Undyne attacks me with both her spear and her gauntlets. She never attacks twice at the same time though, so i manage to avoid taking any damage.

*Plead

"But i'm powerful too!" she attacks me four times with her spear, before attacking four times with her gauntlet. Seriously, i don't see why her punching a shield made out of fire isn't hurting her.

*plead

"Powerful enough to end this RIGHT NOW!" she again attacks me alternating between primarily her spear and her gauntlet

*plead

"...RIGHT NOW!" her attacks are getting easier to predict, now that i'm used to it. I completely avoid damage.

*plead

"...RIGHT… NOW!" she attacks me rapidly using only her spear. I manage to block all of the attacks.

*plead

"...ha...ha" she just relentlessly attacks my shield, not making much of an effort to actually hit me, just my shield.

*plead

"Ngahhhh! JUST DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she relentlessly punches at me, not even using her spear before she throws it at me, shattering my shield on last time.

*flee

I continue running as undyne runs to her spear, but decides to ditch it in favor of just chasing me. She shortly catches up.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

Yeah, no.

*flee

I keep running.

*ring!

oh, here we go. Undyne stops for some reason as i answer my phone.

"HEY! WHATS UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU, ME , AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LETS MEET UP AT HER PLACE!"

*click…

Undyne keeps chasing after me as soon as he hangs up. I continue running until she catches up with me.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Sorry, undyne. Not happening.

*flee

I keep running into hotland. I don't even stop to see sans at his hotland sentry soon as i enter the next room, i see undyne panting as she limps across the bridge. "Armor… so… hot… but i can't… give up…" she barely manages another step before collapsing on the bridge. I run up ahead and grab a cup of water from the cooler. Coming back, i pour the water on undyne…

…

…

Um, she hasn't woken up yet… let's check her SOUL…

*undyne AT 50 DF 20 HP 763/1500

Oh jeez! How did she take all this damage!...

Oh yeah, hitting the shield.

Shoot. I have to try and help her.

*magic

*your white fire bullets turn green with healing magic. When they touch her soul, they heal her.

…

She's waking up! She gets up just in time to see the green glow of my healing magic around her soul. She begrudgingly snatches it away from me and stomps away.

End of chapter 25

*(heheh… welp, i took WAY too long to get the time to write this out. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!)


	26. Alphys Lab

*(thank you guys for your help! As of the vote you guys did, with an overwhelming majority of 7-2 in favor of, you have decided that species swap will use a cyborg Mettaton! Thank you guys for your help!)

Chapter 26: Alphys Lab

Undyne was right, hotland sucks. Normally this heat is tolerable, but with all this fur it is worse than normal. Luckily, i can see the lab up ahead. I touch the save point.

*Game SAVED

And walk up to the entrance of the laboratory. The door opens as soon as I approach, and I walk in. alright, much better now that i'm in the air conditioned laboratory. Well, i won't be able to see anything until the lights go on. So, i should keep going. I walk forward in the darkness of the laboratory. I can see the monitor displaying an image of me. Well, boss monster me. Nothing new, though. I walk past Alphy's desk and fridge before I hear a door open in front of me as the lights turn on.

Alphys is just a little taller than me, but she is somewhat slouched over. She is wearing her normal lab coat and glasses, her yellow hair behind her, spiked up in some parts. The moment she notices me, she starts panicking.

"O-oh my gosh! You're h-here already! Oh no! I'm barely d-dressed! I h-havent showered! The place i-is a mess! I-I-I…" she slowly starts to calm down, before addressing me specifically. "H-hi. im Alphys, the royal scientist. B-but dont worry! I-I'm not one of the bad guys! You s-see, i've been watching you on this m-monitor here. I was g-going to report you t-to the king, b-but… watching someone on a screen… it really makes you root for them! So i'm going to help you with the puzzles h-here in hotland…!" and here it comes. "A-actually, we may h-have a bit of a p-problem though. You see, a-awhile ago s-someone was gravely injured b-by a monster… n-not that all o-of you guys are b-bad, of course! A-anyways, h-he was really h-hurt, so i helped f-fix his body… b-but b-because of that, h-he developed a h-hatred for your k-kind… s-so now he's unstoppable machine out for monster blood? A-anyways, hopefully w-we dont run into h-him…" Wow… that's a lot of new information…

*Clang!

"..."

*Clang!

"D-did you hear something?"

*Clang!

*Clang!

*CLANG!

"O-oh no…"

*BLAM!

"Oh yes! Welcome beauties and gentle beauties to today's quiz show!" suddenly all the lights turn on in fancy patterns across the room as cheery music starts playing. I can finally get a decent look at him. His body is pretty basic, nothing fancy there other than a few buttons. His left arm is entirely normal human arm while his left is robotic, like normal. Both of his legs are pretty simple robotic legs, lacking the fancifulness of his old EX form. His hair is the same as in his EX form though, covering his right eye. "Yes, yes! Lets have a round of aplause for todays guest, the monster!" a spotlight shines over me as confetti falls over me. "Never played before? Worry not! The rules are simple! Answer correctly…" suddenly, some kind of motorized chair zooms up behind me and knocks me into it before locking me in by my wrists. "Or you die!"

*Battle start!

Wait, what? Why can't i see his soul in front of him?

*Act check

*Mettaton ATC 8 DEF too high

*his soul is protected by his robot body, so attacking is useless.

Well there we go. Mettaton is starting to talk again. "Alright, first question! What is the reward for answering correctly?" a screen descends from above, and the answers are projected onto it. I can see alphys near the screen signing the answer to me.

"D, more questions!"

"Correct! Here's your reward! What is the kings full name?"

"C, Asgore dreemurr!"

"Correct! What a terrific answer! Now, enough about you, let's talk about me! What are robots made out of?" huh… there is only one answer… i guess magic is a no-go.

"B, metal!"

"Too easy for you, huh? Here's another easy one for you! Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?" I glance over at alphys. She is thinking for a moment, and signs the letter 'C' to me. Only after I started saying the answer does she realize her mistake.

"C, 32.049 minutes!"

"Wrong! Wrong! Wroooong!" the chair zaps me as Alphys looks like she is panicking.

*HP 17/20

"Don't 'count' on your victory… how many flies are in this jar?" he holds up a glass jar holding an immeasurable number of flies. Have to trust alphys on this one.

"A, 54!"

"Correct! Your so lucky today! Let's play a memory game. What human is this?" all i can see is someone's right arm… welp, the answer is always mettaton!

"D, mettaton!"

"I'm so flattered you remembered!" the picture zooms out to show a picture of metaton, without all of his robotic upgrades… must have been taken before he ran into whoever that monster was that did this to him…

"but can you get this one! Who out of those listed would you smooch?"

*A mettaton

*B mettaton

*C mettaton

*D mettaton

"A, mettaton"

"Great answer! I love it! Here's a simple one. How many letters in the name mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-"

"C!"

"Of course that was easy for you!"

*(this change was almost removed entirely. I barely kept it because why not.)

"In the action RPG game 'the god of hyperdeath' what is the protagonist's' favorite food?"

Alphys interrupts almost immediately. "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! ITS SNAILS! IN THE FIFTH CHAPTER HE GOES OUT TO BUY FOOD FOR ALL HIS FRIENDS! BUT HE ONLY GOT SNAILS AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES IT! ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT SHOWS THAT THERE IS FRIENDSHIP despite everything that…"

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant, are you? Ooooh! You should have told me. I'll ask a question… you'll be sure to know the answer to! Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

You know what, why not.

"C, the monster!"

"...seriously? My my… how conceited can you get...? I love it! And while you are completely wrong, you deserve some credit. I've seen her watch you on her computer screen. Smiling when you succeed. Shrieking when you fail. And always, always whispering… 'no! Wrong! You have to go that way!' in it's own way, is this not love? Well well well. With dr. Alphys helping you… this show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But. but! This was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings...!" rocket thrusters shoot out from his back and launch him upward through the ceiling as the chair i am stuck to releases me and drives off.

*you WON!

"…well that was certainly something." so that's done, i guess. Welp, now i have to get the phone upgrade, and then i can look around. I walk up to alphys. "H-he wasn't supposed to ask that last one…" i start to walk away, but alphys stops me. "H-hold on for a s-second! Let me give y-you my phone number! That way, if you n-need help, you can…" i show her my phone "wh...where did you get that phone!? It's ancient! It doesn't even have texting! H-hold on a second." alphys takes my phone and walks away. A few hammer pounds, a chainsaw, several meows, and a scream later, Alphys walks back with my newly upgraded phone. "Here, i upgraded it for you! It can do texting, it has a keychain. I even sighned you up for the underground's no 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Heheheh… heheh… heh… i'm going to the bathroom!" she runs away into her 'bathroom'... welp, I guess i can look around now! Because who doesn't go snooping through absolutely everything! Heheh… well, i have noticed something off a bit. Papyrus had a figurine of what looked like Asriel's 'god of hyperdeath' form, and now Mettaton just said it's a videogame… I wonder… I go up her escalator and walk up to the shelves of 'monster history' and take off the first book…

…

Oh.

My.

God.

-several hours of binge reading later-

Flowey would throw a fit if he found out about all this. The 'God of Hyperdeath' aparently is the name of an immensely popular monster anime and manga on the surface. There are several volumes, but out of the one's i've seen, they revolve around a boss monster traversing the planet seeking nine different orbs. Once he has all of them, he gets a massive power boost and transforms into the god of hyperdeath. The effect is only temporary though, and he has to go and find them again for the next season. I am so focused on reading the mangas that I barely hear Alphys walk up the escalator behind me.

"O-oh! You're still h-here? I-I thought you would have left a-a while ago…" she looks over my shoulder and sees what i'm reading. "OH! Your on that chapter! I rem-MMPH!" o cover her mouth with my paws.

"I'm still reading! I don't want any spoilers!"

"O-oh… right… heheh… hey, since you're h-here, could you d-do me a favor?" this is new.

"Sure, Alphys. What do you need?"

"Y-you s-see… we d-dont really know much about m-magic, s-so…. Could y-you show me? Purely f-for scientific r-reasons of course!" she runs off and comes back with a glass jar, similar to what one of the soul canisters looked like… "s-so, could you?"

"Sure!" i create a magical fireball and put it inside the jar. She puts the lid on the jar, and the fireball is suspended inside of it.

"T-thanks! I-ill be s-sure to a-annalyze this right a-away!" she runs off, jar in hand…

Ok, that's enough messing around in here. I walk downstairs and exit the lab.

End of chapter 26

*(thank you guys so much for your help! I tried to cram in a few extra random details at the end. Well, thank you guys! See ya in the next chapter!)


	27. Humans of Hotland Pt 1

(This is way too danm late and I know it… I want to try and keep getting you guys content, but I keep getting distracted by my personal life. I'm sorry.)

(also, would you please just shut up about the genocide route? It's starting to piss me off. It will happen later, ok? Just calm down.)

Chapter 27: Humans of Hotland Pt 1

The first Human I encounter is a young human twirling a baton. The ends of the baton are on fire!

Battle start!

Act Check

Vulken 8 ATC -10 DEF

Isn't aware of the dangers of fire.

"Look! Look!" he throws the baton into the air, but fumbles catching it and it flies in my direction. I dodge the baton, and the kid recovers it before continuing to twirl it.

Act encourage

"I'll do my best!" he does a very complex twirling maneuver, but fumbles it again. I dodge when it heads towards me.

Spare

You WON!

-timeskip-

I next encountered a little girl with the same hat that was always worn by Tsunderplane.

Battle start!

Ok, should be relatively easy. Just need to try and make her comfortable around me.

Act approach

"Ah! M-monster!?" she wildly flails her arms at me. I manage to avoid her well enough, but she hits me once.

HP 17/20

Ow. Well, she seems comfortable enough now around me.

Spare

You WON!

-timeskip-

I just got done with one of the steam vent puzzles and enter the next room. well, the lasers before where magically based so they probably are...

still... here?

Ring!

"s-so the blue lasers... um i mean, h-hey! A-alphys here! blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move. orange ones... um... move through those"

"hey alphys?"

"yeah?"

"how did you make the lasers in the first place?"

"..." she doesn't respond for a few seconds. "um… well… you know that… 'magic sample' I asked you for? W-well… I try to collect as m-many of them as possible. From the o-other monsters that came down h-here. O-one of them used blue and orange magic. After a lot of studying of it, i-i managed to replicate the magical properties of it and turned it into lasers like t-these ones."

"Wow, Alphys. You know a lot about magic then considering you're a human."

"... heh… Ihavetogobye!"

click!

She hung up…

End of chapter 27

(I am really really sorry this took forever to get out. I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will continue to try to update when I can. Sorry…)

(EDIT: I had to fix part of it due to a fatal flaw in my own planning. it has been fixed now.)


	28. cooking with a killer robot

*(I just realized I might have messed up… a lot. The chapter has been edited to fix the problem. Well, here we go!)

Chapter 28: cooking with a killer robot

I enter a dark room. Well, I can guess what is going to happen.

*ring!

"h-hey! it's kind of dark in there huh? Don't worry, I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

*click

"oh no"

I see Mettaton stand up next to me. "oh yes! Welcome beauties to the underground's premier cooking show! Cooking with a killer robot! Preheat your ovens because we have a very special recipe today! Today we will be making… a cake! My lovely assistant here will be collecting the ingredients. Let's give them a big hand!" confetti falls over me again. "we will need sugar, milk, and eggs. Go for it sweetheart!" I turn around and see the ingredients on the counter behind me. I walk up and take the three items and place them on the counter in the front. "Perfect! Great job beautiful! You got all of the ingredients we need! Milk… sugar… eggs… oh my! How could I forget the most important ingredient!" Mettaton reaches underneath the counter, and pulls up a chainsaw. "The dust of a monster!" Mettaton revs up the chainsaw and starts slowly approaching me…

*ring!

*ring!

"hello…? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"w-wait a seccond! Couldn't you use a… couldn't you make a… couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?"

"...a substitution? As in, use a non monster ingredient? Why?"

"um… what if someone is… vegan?"

"...vegan?"

"Uh. Well I mea-"

"That's a wonderful idea Alphys! I just so happen to have a replacement right here! MTT brand always convenient monster dust flavor substitute! A can of which is just over there on that counter!" I look over and I see the can sitting on the counter. "why don't you go get it?" I walk over next to the counter. As I do so, it sucks into the ground, before launching up high into the sky! "by the way, our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in one minute… we'll just have to go with the original plan! So… better start climbing dear!" two rocket thrusters shoot out of Mettaton's back and lifts him into the sky.

*ring!

"oh no! There's not enough time to climb up!... f-f-fortunately, I might have have a plan! You see, while I was upgrading your phone. I added a few… features. Here, watch this!" I push the button that says 'Jetpack' on my phone, it lifts out of my hands and separates into a jetpack. I attach it to my back. "there! You should have just enough full to get up to the top! Now, get going!"

-one minute of of unsuccessfully dodging cooking ingredients later-

Mettaton… I freaking hate you right now. Eggs, flour, and milk are all stuck in my fur basically everywhere. I'm going to take a shower when this is over… at least I made it to the top.

"my my, it seems you have bested me. But only because you had the help if the brilliant Dr Alphys! Oh, I loath to wonder what would happen to you if I loft wasn't for her! Well, toodles!" Mettaton flies out of the room, and back in. "oh, and about the substitution… haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I baked the cake ahead of time, so forget it!" he leaves again as I start to descend.

*ring…

"...wow… we… we beat him! We actually beat him! G-great job, team!... w-well, you should probably keep going forward!"

*click

End of chapter 28

*(well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya!)


	29. Humans of Hotland PT 2

*(man, I took WAY too long to start this. I've been distracted by the UT amino app, and forgot to start writing new chapters. Welp, finally time to get this started.)

Chapter 29: Humans of Hotland Pt 2

I encounter another human. Despite being in the hottest area in the underground, this guy is wearing a sweater.

*Battle start!

I assume pyrope, right?

*Act heat up

*you use fire magic to heat up the surrounding areas. Pyrope gets excited.

"hot! HOT! Hotter! HOTTER!" He doesn't attack.

*act heat up

*you create more flames. Pyrope looks satisfied.

*you WON!

-timeskip-

"hey! You! Stop!" I turn around to see two people in full armor behind me. "we've, like, recieved an anonymous tip that a goat monster in a striped shirt was spotted around here. I know, freaky, right? Well chill, ok? We'll bring you to a safe place, ok?" they start escorting me back a bit before… "huh, bro? What was that? The costume their wearing…?"Again with people thinking it's a costume… then again, i guess it would be the first thing you assume. "bro… are you thinking… what I'm thinking? Man, this is like, super ackward… we, like, totally have to kill you and stuff."

*battle start!

RG 1 and RG 2… welp, let's try the same normal strategy.

*act clean

*you start polishing RG 2's armor.

"Like, team attack!"

"getting hotter…"

I am forced to dodge around their slashing sabers, trying to clean 02's armor. I barely manage to avoid getting hit.

"...can't...take...it...Armor...to...HOT!" RG 2 unclasps his chestplate. RG1 starts to freak out. Dodging the saber slashes are getting a lot easier now that one of them are distracted.

*Act whisper

*You tell RG 1 to be honest with his feelings.

"I... I... D-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore! Not like this! Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro! The way you fight… The way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever…"

"..."

"Uh... I mean, uh… Psyche! Gotcha bro! Haha!"

"...01."

"Y-Yeah bro?"

"... ...do you want to... ...get some ice cream... ...after this?"

"Sure dude! Haha!"

*Spare

*you WON!

End of chapter 29

*(i know you guys want me to make these chapters longer and/or more frequent. I will do what i can to try and speed it up, and increase the chapter size. Until then, all i can do is try to get out of hotland so we can get to some of the better chapters. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed anyways! peace!)


	30. Death report

*(heheh… sorry about the wait guys… heh…)

Chapter 31: death report

I enter another dark room.

*Ring!

"Okay, I'm back! A-another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!" as the lights turn on, the room is revealed around me. I can't actually see Mettaton, but i can hear him from behind a large cardboard canvas and a camera. "Are you serious?"

"Ohhhhhh yes! Good evening beauties and gentle beauties! This is Mettaton reporting live from MTT news! An interesting situation has arisen in hotland! Fortunately, or correspondent is out there reporting live! Brave correspondent! Please find something newsworthy to report! Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!" I look around the room at all of the objects, the same as normal. Eh, might as well. I approach the dog. "What a sensational opportunity for a story!i can see the headline now: "a dog exists somewhere." frankly, i'm blown away. Is this what you would like to report?"

"Yes."

"Attention, viewers! Our correspondent has found… a dog! (cue audience awws) that's right, folks! It's the feel-good story of the year! look at is little ears, tiny paws, fluffy tail… almost as fluffy and adorable as our correspondent themself!" wait… did Mettaton just call me… cute? " ... wait a second. That's not a tail!" the dog's tail suddenly ignites itself, but it continues sleeping regardless. "That's… a fuse! That's right... that dog... is a bomb! But don't panic! You haven't seen the rest of the room yet!" the large canvas falls and the rest of the objects suddenly become bombs. "Oh my! It seems that everything in the area is actually a bomb! That present is a bomb! That basketball's a bomb! Even my words are-" whatever Mettaton was going to say next is interrupted by several explosions occurring in the background "Brave correspondent... If you don't diffuse all the bombs... this big bomb will blow you to smithereens in two minutes! Then you won't be reporting 'live' any longer! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck darling!" he flies away…

*Ring!

"D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get 'em!" clock is running. Might as well try and do it. The closest one is the dog. Aim, and…

*Dog defused!

"Great job! Keep heading around the room!" Next closest is the basketball. Enter the room and try to aim…

*Diffusal failed

Dangit… "tick…" try again. Aim, and…

*Bomb defused!

Ok, go for the present ne- and the glass of water collides with me. Oh well. Aim, and…

*Bomb defused!

Keep going. Present is over there. Run up to it, aim, and…

*Bomb defused!

Script is just above me. Run up to it on the conveyor belt, and…

*Bomb defused!

"Great job! There's only one left at the bottom left!" dangit, opposite side of the room. Run over there, be cautious around the lasers… mess up.

*HP 16/20

Oww. keep going and get to the last bomb! Aim and…

*Bomb defused!

And i'm done! "Well done, darling! You've deactivated all of the bombs! If you didn't deactivate them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes. Now it wont explode in two minutes! Instead it will explode in two seconds! Goodbye, darling!"...

…

…

" ah. It seems the bomb isn't going off."

*Ring!

"That's b-because! While you were monologuing... I...! I f... fix... Um... I ch-change…"

"Oh no. you deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills."

Yeah! That's what I did!

"curses! It seem i've been foiled again! Curse you, monster! Curse you, Dr. Alphys, for helping so much! But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in! Until next time, darling!" he rockets away.

"W-wow... W-we really showed him, huh? ... H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... I-I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn... Um, nevermind. Later!"

*Click…

Welp, that was pretty normal… might as well keep going though.

End of chapter 31

*(i know after all of this waiting time you guys deserve a better chapter than this, but honestly i couldn't find much that I could change from the normal cannon. Oh well, i will try to get you guys a new chapter soon, ok? See ya later, in Muffet's orphanage!)


	31. Muffet's orphanage

*(sorry this took so long, but i'm back now! Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 31: Muffet's orphanage

I find another 'donation box' like the one in the ruins on the third floor of hotland. How much G do i have now?

*287G

Ok, ill need some for healing items later, but I can donate some, I guess.

*you put 50G in the donation box.

Turning away, I barely manage to see someone slipping behind a corner who had seen me donate. Huh.

-a few puzzles later-

This room is fairly dark in the room where I usually fight muffet. the hallway is lined with beds and I am forced to navigate my way through them.

"Did you hear what they just said?"

And there we go with the random voices again. Ignore it and keep walking.

"They said that a monster with a striped shirt would come through."

Getting difficult to navigate my way around all of these beds.

"I heard they hated children."

Not really. The beds are even tighter and I can barely progress.

"I heard they like to scare children."

...why? I keep walking.

"I heard they like to hide under children's beds"

Ok, now i know where this stereotype is coming from. I keep walking and the beds actually clear out into an open area. I can faintly see a large desk.

"I heard…" a light turns on and there is a adult female human sitting on the desk reading a book. She slaps the book closed. "...That they were awfully stingy with their money. Do you think you can get away with scarring these children? I disagree. I think it's just about time we show you monsters a lesson!" I see several other kids off to the sides come into view.

*Battle start!

Ok, definitely the muffet fight. Here we go.

*Spare

"Don't try and act cute. We know you're kind.~" ok, no purple soul mode then. the children off to the sides start throwing stuff at me. I can't really get a good look at the items as i am too busy trying to dodg-

*smack!

*HP 17/20

Oww. it looks like they are throwing… toys? Eh, if a toy knife can kill a monster, no reason a model car couldn't also.

*Spare

"You monsters like to scare these children!" the kids off to the side throw more toys at me, and I barely manage to avoid getting hit.

*Spare

"Let you go? Don't be silly." even more toys start flying, but I am starting to notice a pattern. Huh.

*Spare

"When your gone it will make all of these children really happy!" toys start flying again, but it only takes careful sidesteps to avoid getting hit by anything.

*Spare

I am basically dancing around the attacks at this point. It's almost fun! Suddenly, a VERY large tenager comes out from the groups of children at the sidelines. Muffet starts talking again "oh, you wanted to play with the monster? Go right ahead!" not fun. VERY NOT FUN! I run as fast as I can from the large human. The other children are still throwing toys at me and hit me a few times, but I eventually manage to get away from him.

*HP 09/20

Now is a good time to heal.

*you ate a hot dog…?

*HP restored!

"The person who warned us about you offered us a LOT of money for your dust." back to more of the regular attacks. There's a kind of rhythm to it, i guess. I can hear a few kids off in the back clapping lightly to the tempo.

*Spare

"They had such a sweet smile~ and... Ahuhuhu~ It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows... Changing shape...?" more toys flying everywhere, stay on the tempo I guess and don't get hit.

*Spare

Toys start flying around the room, the children are basically just having a big game of catch, with me in the center of it. Suddenly, that large teen comes back. "Oh THERE you are. You still want to play? Go ahead!" that's it! Forget the tempo! Run as fast as I can away from him. Toys are still hitting me as I run, but eventually manage to escape.

*HP 12/20

Thats enough HP for a while. Keep going.

*Spare

"With that money,we could finally improve the conditions around here!" get back in the tempo, get back in the temp- ow. That's not the tempo!

*HP 09/20

Forget it, I'll be fine.

*Spare

"Haven't you heard? The conditions for these poor children are terrible!" more of the toys are flying everywhere. I manage to avoid getting hit.

*Spare

"Despite all of my best efforts, there is little I can do to make things better…" which is why i donated that 50G earlier. Keep dodging in tempo with the clapping of the children in the background, and i don't get hit.

*Spare

"But with all of that money… we could finally fix things around here!" keep dodging, and i will be fine.

*Spare

"We could afford to have the room larger for the children to play in!" i keep trying to dodge around the attacks, but accidentally end up getting hit twice and then tripping. I watch in horror as a third toy comes flying and hits me in the nose…

…

Wait… im…

*HP 01/20

STAINED APRON I LOVE YOU!

*you ate a hot cat.

*HP restored!

That larger teen comes out of the crowds again. "Oh, you're still alive? And he still wants to play with you!" not again… suddenly, another small child runs up to muffet "what is it?" the child whispers something into muffet's ear "oh! You say you saw them donating earlier today?Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated children~ The person who asked for you… They must have meant a DIFFERENT Monster in a striped shirt~ Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all… i'll let you play with all of the children again! Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~ I'll SPARE you now~"

*Spare

*You won!

End of chapter 31

*(did i mention that i really dont like writing fights? They are just long and tedious for me.)


	32. Tile fail

*(sorry this one is short, but I had to cut off where I did for time reasons. I hope you like it regardless.)

Chapter 32: Tile fail

Immediately after I exit Muffet's orphanage, I see the poster for Mettaton's play. Whelp, that's going to happen next, so might as well get ready. I walk into the next room, and I hear Mettaton up above. "Oh? That monster... Could it be...? ... my one true love?" I see Mettaton up in a tower wearing a dress. For once he doesn't awkwardly clunk down the stairs on his wheel and actually walks down it like a normal person. music begins playing and Mettaton starts 'dancing' around me while singing. "Oh my love, Please run away, Human King, forbids your stay. Monsters must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart. They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot. Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening." the music ends. "So sad. So sad that you're going to the dungeon. Well, toodles!" the floor falls out beneath me, and I hit the ground somewhere below. Standing up and looking around, I see it's the EXACT SAME tile puzzle as always. Come on I already figured it out, so there's no point in trying.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into a dungeon. A dungeon so dastardly, my paramour shall surely perish! O, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! Each color has it's own sadistic function. For example, a green tile sounds a noise, and then you must fight a human. Red tiles will... Actually, wait a second. Didn't we see this puzzle about a hundred rooms ago? That's right. You remember all the rules, Don't you? Great... Then I won't waist your time repeating them! Oh, and you'd better hurry. Because if you don't get through in 30 seconds... You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire! Ahahahahhaha!" a wall of flames appears behind me "Ahahaha... Ha... Ha! My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Good luck, darling!" no, you know what? Forget it. I'm not even going to try this time. Mettaton starts singing as I stand there and wait for the song to end. "Oh my love, Has fallen down, Now in tears, We all will drown. Colored tiles, Make them a fool, If only they, Still knew the rules. Well that was, A sorry try, Now let's watch, Them fry." the tile puzzle turns off as the timer finally turns off. "Oooh, I'm so sorry! Looks like your out of time! Here come the flames, darling!" the flames come towards me from both sides. "They're closing in!" they get even closer. "Getting! Closer!" even closer. "Oh my! Any minute now!" the flames are right next to me at this point. Whelp, time to mess with him. I use my magic to manipulate the flames and clear a path for me to walk through. "... oh..."

*Ring!

"Watch out! I'll save you! Flames deactiva-"

"Alphys… fire can't affect this monster…"

"Oh… um... w-well, ha! Your puzzle is useless on us, Mettaton! Now go home and leave us alone!"

"Puzzle? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about...? Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a sound, then you have to fight a human. Well, darling... Well, well, well. welly well well. Well welly well well, well well welly. You never stepped on a green tile…" Mettaton looks pissed that his whole thing didn't work as he planned. Worth it. "And now you are going to die."

*Battle start!

"This is it, darling! Say goodbye!"

*Ring

"Is that your phone? You better answer it!"

"H-Hey! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry! Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone...! You see that yellow button...? press it! I-it will allow you to use a different n-non lethal kind of bullet magic!" I push the button and my soul suddenly turns yellow. "N-now try using some magic!" ok?

*Magic

*you manage to create a non-fire magic bullet and launch it towards Mettaton. It does no damage

"Oooh! Ooooooooh! You've defeated me! How can this be, you were stronger than i thought, etc. Whatever." Mettaton rolls out of the room.

*You WON!

End of chapter 32

*(in which Frisk trolls Mettaton. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya in the next chapter!)


	33. it's raining somwhere else

*(short chapter is short, but I had to cut it off where I did so that I don't cut into the next one. Well, see ya.)

Chapter 33: It's raining somewhere else

I walk up towards the MTT hotel. Sans is standing in front of it. "Heya. I heard you were heading to the core. How about having some dinner with me first?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Follow me, I know a shortcut." I follow sans into the dark alleyway until we reach the end… there's a door that leads into the dining area… heh, no teleporting for us this time. We open the door and walk up to one of the tables. "Whelp, here we are. So. your journey's almost over, huh? You must really want to go home. Hey, I know the feeling buddo. Though… maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you've already got food, drink, friends… is what you have to do… really worth it? Ah, forget it. I'm rootin for ya, kid. We both know there's nothing that can actually stop ya… well, you've probably heard this from me before, anyways, right? Then… you probably know how this conversation ends. That lady behind the door… you know the one? she asked me to promise to 'protect any monster who comes through that door.' she's the kind of person you can't exactly say 'no' to. So… do you know what would have happened if she didn't say anything?... buddy…"

In a single blink, sans is holding what seems to be a sharpened bone spike at my neck. I'm to startled to move. " **You'd be nothing more than a pile of dust in the snow."** sans pulls the spike away and twirls it between his fingers before putting it away.

"Hey, lighten up bucko. I'm just joking with you. And besides, look at you. You haven't even died once, right?..."

"... try explaining that to 'that lady' if I tell her I died on the bridge in waterfall." sans' smile drops. "See you later, sans." I walk away.

End of chapter 33

*(did I forget to mention that I don't really like sans? Sorry about that. so here's a little spoiler for the genocide route that you people so _desperately want._ Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.)


	34. Humans of the CORE

*(Pre-writing for Species swap: Genocide edition is now underway. The option is going to be removed from the poll on my profile and it will be the first thing I start when this story is finished. Well, see ya then.)

*(ya freaks)

Chapter 34: Humans of the CORE

Everything in the core is the same as normal so far. Elevator turned off, pathways altered, etc. the first human I encounter is wearing a 'wizard's cap' and is juggling three balls. Heh, mo magic for madjick.

*Battle start!

Ok, this is going to be different… let's try the ACT options one at a time.

*Act stare

*you try to pay attention to the path of the orbs, but you can't manage to focus on them.

"Hocus pocus!" he throws the three orbs at me, and I barely manage to dodge two of them. He pulls out three more and starts juggling them again.

*HP 17/20

Ok, that didn't work. Try something else.

*Act clear mind

*you calm your mind and clear your thoughts. DEF increases by 1

"Abra cadabra." he throws them again at me and I dodge perfectly.

*Act stare

*you focus on the orbs and track their movements.

"Alakazam!" he throw them again, but rather than dodging, it carefully catch all three of the orbs. Just for fun, I juggle them a bit before setting them down.

*Spare

*You WON!

-time skip-

I know I could probably just skip most of the rest of the fights here, but i kind of want to see everyone else around here. I take the upward path and run into a large, armored human wielding a morningstar.

*Battle start!

Knight knight, right? Heh.

*Act Sing

"Farewell." she swings the large morningstar at me. I duck under her large attack and barely avoid damage.

*Act Sing

"Close your eyes…" she slams the morningstar into the ground 5 times, and I get knocked to the side by the last attack.

*HP 15/20

One more time…

*Act Sing

She falls asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzz…" she is literally asleep standing up… wow.

*Spare

*You WON!

-timeskip-

In one of the hallways in the maze, I accidentally come across another human. This one looks similar to loox from back in the ruins, but he has metal gauntlets and shin guards on.

*Battle start!

Astigmatism, right?

*Act Check

*Astigmatism ATC 8 DEF -2

*this relentless bully ALWAYS gets his way.

"Don't try anything scary." he rushes me with a series of punches and kicks, trying to hit me. He manages to punch me twice, and kick me once… oww.

*HP 11/20

hopefully this doesn't take to long…

*Act dont scare

"Finally, someone gets it…" he puts less effort into his attacks, and I manage to avoid damage.

*Spare

*You WON!

-timeskip-

I decided to take the 'warrior's path' as I am walking, two humans ambush me from the darkness.

*Battle start!

The first is a young, armored girl holding a double bladed spear, the second has a simple shortsword. ok… lets try this first.

*Act mystify

*you float some fire in the air. Final frokid stares in amazement.

"Woah…"

"I've made my choice." the two of them work together to attack me. Whimsalot stands farther back, preventing me from getting away from final frokid as he swings his sword at me. Frokid cuts me barely once.

*HP 18/20

*Spare

Frokid leaves as Whimsalot stands alone.

"Not this time…" she stabs at me with her own spear, but it's easier to avoid it. No damage is taken.

*Act pray

"There is still hope." she doesn't attack me this turn, and instead extends her arm to me to help pull me up from a 'praying position.' i take it.

*Spare

*You WON!

End of chapter 34

*(so, there you go! I hope you guys this segment of explanations for the characters in this area! peace!)


	35. Death by glamor

*(sigh… I've been kind of dreading writing this chapter because of how I wrote Mettaton's backstory. As a result, i have to re-create almost all of his lines. So… that's why this is late, I guess.)

*(and then I realized how freaking massive this chapter was, and I don't feel guilty at ALL!)

Chapter 35: Death by glamor

In the next room I see Mettaton standing by himself. "Oh yes. There you are, darling. It's time to have our little showdown. It's finally time to stop the 'malfunctioning' robot. ... Not! Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you for a fool this whole time. As she watched you on her screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to insert herself into your story. She reactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She enlisted me to torment you. All so she could save you from dangers that didn't exist. All so you would think that she was a great person... That she's not. And now, it's time for her finest hour. At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our "battle," she will interrupt. She will pretend to "deactivate" me, "saving" you one final time. Finally. She'll be the heroine of your adventure. You'll regard her so highly that she may be able to convince you not to leave... Or not. You see, I've had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to have anything to do with a monster. Far from it, actually. Especially after one of your kind caused my… injury… but now, my only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? And what's a good show... Without a plot twist?" the door slams shut behind me.

*Knock knock knock

"H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!"

"Sorry, folks! The old programs been canceled! But we've got a finale to drive you wild!" the platform we are standing on begins to rise into the sky "Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show... 'Attack of the killer cyborg!'"

*Battle start!

Ok, here we go. Let him monologue a bit first.

*Spare

"Yes, I was the one who rearranged the core! I was the one who hired everyone to kill you! That, however, was a shortsighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better? Killing you myself!" he doesn't attack, so I shoot some of the 'yellow magic' at him. He brushes it off like nothing. "That worthless pea-shooter won't work on me, darling. Don't you understand what acting is!?" thought so.

*Spare

"Listen, darling. I've seen you fight. You're weak. If you continue, Asgore will kill you. With your dust, Asgore will destroy all of monster kind." Mettaton launches metal boxes towards me. I am able to destroy them using the yellow magic.

*Spare

"But if I can kill you first, I can go to the surface and exact vengeance myself!" wait what? He launches more boxes towards me, but I can easily destroy them.

*Spare

"and when I return, I will be able to destroy the barrier, and become the star I always dreamed of being! All of humanity will look up to me!" wow, this version of Mettaton is more of a jerk than usual. More boxes fly towards me, and I simply shoot them out of the way.

*Spare

"Glitz! Glamour! I'll finally have it all! So what if a few monsters have to die? None of us really care about them anyways!"

*Ring!

I answer my phone. "U..uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... D-d-don't give up, okay!? Th... there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton... It's... um... it's... This is a work-in-progress, so don't judge it too hard... But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... Vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go!" now I have an excuse to turn him around.

*Act turn

*You tell Mettaton that there is a mirror behind him.

"A mirror? Where? I need to look perfect for our finale." Mettaton turns around, and true to Alphy's word, there is a switch on his back. I flick it. "Did you. Just flip. My switch?" there is a flash of light as Mettaton's robot body seems to change. I can't actually see the changes yet. "Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new upgrades. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show these off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments…" I can finally see again. All of Mettaton's features seem to have become more similar to his normal EX form. His soul is now floating in front of him rather than in it's normal glass container. "ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" I can see the ratings graph appear. Well, here we go. Might as well get the ratings i can get for violence first, right?

*Magic

I throw a wave of flames towards Mettaton's soul. He dodges most of bullets, but still get's hit a few times. It deals minimal damage, however.

*Violence +300

"Lights! Camera! Action!" a few miniature versions of Mettaton's classic 'box form' shoot electricity towards me, but a single shot of magic is enough to destroy each of them. I take no damage.

*Magic

Another wave of fire magic does just about the same amount of damage.

*Violence +200

Ok, attacking isn't worth it anymore.

"Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!" more miniature versions of normal Mettaton's 'box form' are destroyed by my magic.

*Act pose

*Action +100

"Smile for the camera!" a wave of boxes fly towards me and I shoot a path through them. They then reverse direction and come back towards me. I barely manage to avoid getting hit.

*Act Boast

"Ohh, time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard! This is an essay question!" a small robot holding a keyboard wheels in front of me. Well, I already know what he wants to hear, so… I type in 'legs'

"Correct! Legs was the right answer!"

*Writing +350

Ok, this is going to hurt.

*Act heel turn

"Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you the power of mine?" Mettaton's soul returns to his robot body as his robot arm… retracts? In it's place, some kind of laser cannon comes out! It starts shooting at me and I try to shoot Mettaton as much as I can with my own yellow magic while avoiding his laser shots. I still end up getting hit several times, but eventually he puts the blaster away and his soul comes back out.

*HP 05/20

*Justice +500

Ok, that sucked. Well, gotta keep moving. Time to heal.

*ate a glamburger

*HP restored the audience loves the brand!

*Brand name +400

"Ohh, I'm just warming up!" another wave of boxes flies towards me that I have to blast my way through, and then they go back in reverse. I manage to avoid getting hit though.

*Act Boast

"But how are you on the dance floor?" a disco ball comes down and shoots blue and white lasers everywhere. It starts spinning and i have to shoot it whenever a white laser comes near me. It's easy enough to dodge though.

*Act Boast

"Can you keep up the pace!?" the lasers shoot out again and the disco ball spins much faster than last time, but I still manage to avoid getting hit.

*Act Boast

"Lights! Camera! Bombs!" several bombs start flying towards me and I am forced to shoot them before they get too close. The blast from one of them hits me, though.

*HP 17/20

*Disappointment -100

I'm fine, keep going. I earned more than that many anyways.

*Act pose

*Action +300

"Things are blowing up!" more bombs fly towards me that I barely manage to shoot before they get anywhere close to me.

*Act Boast

"Time for our union-regulated break!" … nothing happens, but the ratings shoot up anyways.

*Act pose

*Action +200

"We've grown so distant, darling. How about another heart-to-heart?" his soul enters into his robot body again as his arm retracts into the blaster again. I am more ready for it though this time, and I manage to avoid almost all of the damage. Eventually, though, his soul comes back out and the blaster retracts, but his normal arm doesn't come back out.

*Act boast

"A...arms? Wh… who needs an arm like that with legs like these! I'm still going to win!" another wave of boxes as well as some of the 'mini Mettatons' come towards me. I shoot the minis first, and barely manage to clear a path for myself.

*Act boast

"Come on…!" another wave of boxes and bombs fly towards me, but they have a ton of gaps that I don't even need to shoot them to make my way through.

"Dr...Drama! A...Action!" some bombs fly towards me, but they are really easy to deal with.

*Act boast

"L...Lights...C...Camera…" another wave of boxes fly towards me and i blast a path through them. They come back in reverse and I simply follow the path I made on the first round.

*Act boast

"Enough of this!" Mettaton reaches behind him and pulls out an… is that the empty gun?

*Bang!

Definitely not empty! His first shot goes into the air as a warning shot, I guess.

"Do you really want to save your kind that much?!" he aims the gun towards me and I roll out of the way just before he fires again.

*Bang!

"... or do you just believe in yourself that much?" he takes aim again and I leap to the side, barely avoiding it.

*Bang!

"Haha, how inspiring!" he leads my dodge just a little and barely pierces my shirt sleeve.

*Bang!

"Well, darling! It's either me or you!" this shot goes into the floor by my feet and I barely avoid it.

*Bang!

"But I think we both already know who's going to win." he fires again and i leap out of the way, but end up tripping.

*Bang!

"Witness the true power of humanity's star!" Mettaton aims at my head and I am helpless to do anything to get out of the way.

*Click.

Count your bullets next time, Mettaton. He lowers the gun in realization, but then notices the ratings graph. It's through the roof!

"OOH, Look at those ratings! This is the most viewers i've ever had! We've reached the viewer call in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me... ... Before I leave the underground! Let's see who calls in first!"

*Ring!

"Hi, you're on TV! What do you want to say on this, our season finale?"

"... oh... hi... Mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode for a while...? I'll miss you... Mettaton... ... oh... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL... H... They hung up already. ... I'll take another caller!"

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you."

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart."

"Ah... I... I see... ... Everyone... Thank you so much. ... Darling. Perhaps... It might be better if I stay here for awhile. Humans don't really have any other stars or models... They only have me. If I left... The underground would lose it's spark for however long I was gone. I'd leave an aching void that couldn't be filled. So... I think I'll have to cancel my 'big revenge'. Besides. You've proven to be very strong. Perhaps... Even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure we couldn't stop you if we tried. Ha, ha... It's for the best, anyways. The truth is, These upgrades make my energy consumption... Inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and... Well. I'll be alright. Knock 'em dead, darling. And everyone... Thank you. You've been a great audience!"

Mettaton robotic legs fail and he collapses to the ground.

*You WON!

Mettaton's soul returns to his body, but he is still actually conscious, he just can only prop himself up on his one human arm. The door opens behind us.

"... I managed to open the lock! Is everyone... Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you…"

"Alphys, I'm fine. The augmentations ran out of power again. Give me a re-charge, and I'll be back to normal."

"... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? At least nobody got hurt. A r-robot is easy to rebuild, but a-a human… we just c-can't do that…"

"Just go on, Alphys. I can't stop them like this, anyways. Just come back for me later, ok?"

"A-alright…" I start walking down the corridor. Eventually, Alphys starts to follow me. "S-sorry about that… l-let's k-keep going!" I continue walking as Alphys follows after me. "S-so you're about to m-meet Asgore, huh? Y-you must be… you must be… pr… pretty excited about all that, huh?" I keep walking for a bit. "Y-you'll finally… you'll f-finally get to go home!" I continue walking until I get to an elevator door. I push the button to open the doors. "W… wait!... um... I mean… I was going to say… um… say goodbye and… um… … … I can't take this anymore." she turns around and can't even bare to look at me. "I… I lied to you… just the fact that you are a monster doesn't mean that you will be able to cross the barrier… the only way to cross is if... if you have an LV of at least 2… awhile back, we did a kind of… magical scan on Asgore… if you want to leave… killing him will give you enough EXP to get through the barrier… I'm sorry…" she walks away as I enter the elevator.

End of chapter 35

*(ok, before any of you guys get upset about Mettaton's attacks being borderline magical (if not outright magical) then I would like to remind you that he was originally equipped with a bunch of anti-monster combat features. Also known as Mettaton NEO. these upgrades would be any of the strongest weaponry they had access to, and that includes the kind of magical projects Alphys worked with. If you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask. Again sorry this was late.)


	36. New home

*(got a question for you guys at the end of this chapter, so look out for it.)

Chapter 36: New home

I get of the elevator and start walking down the path until I eventually reach the castle. I touch the SAVE star out front.

*Game SAVED

As I enter the house, I walk to the left towards the kitchen. On the way, I encounter two children in the living room. They begin talking to me.

"A long time ago, a monster fell into the ruins. Injured by it's fall, the monster called out for help."

They leave and I continue walking into the kitchen and take the key off the counter. When i walk back into the living room, there is another set of children there.

"Asriel, the king's son, heard the monster's call. He brought them back to the castle."

They leave as well, and I continue walking through the house until I reach the first bedroom. There is a single present in the center of the room. Opening it, there is the heart-shaped locket in the box. Unlike normally, though, it is upside down. Huh.

*You got the heart-shaped locket

I equip it, and then look around the room. The family photograph catches my eye. I walk up to it.

*It's a family photograph. Everyone is smiling.

The picture contains human Toriel, almost exactly the same as when I saw her back in the ruins, as well as a large human who I assume is Asgore. He has his same old golden beard and hair, as well as his traditional purple robe. Huh. there is also a human and another boss monster in the picture. Both of them are wearing green and yellow striped shirts. Must be Asriel and Chara… heheh. I leave the bedroom and continue walking down the hallway. There are three more children there.

"Over time, Asriel and the monster became like siblings. The king and queen treated the monster child as their own. The underground was full of hope."

they leave as well. I walk forward and take the key before walking back. As i go down the stairs, there are two more.

"Then… one day… the monster became very ill."

I keep walking until I come across three more humans.

"The sick monster had only one request. As per monster tradition, they wanted their dust scattered on their favorite thing. The flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do."

Huh… the monster tradition of scattering dust on their favorite thing is still true on the surface. I keep walking until there are two more humans.

"The next day… the next day… … all that was found was a pile of dust."

Wow… I keep walking until I encounter two more humans.

"Asriel, stricken with grief, came in contact with the monster's dust. His LOVE had increased."

… I keep walking until I encounter three more humans.

"Carrying the monster's dust in an urn, he crossed through the barrier. He continued walking into the sunset. Back to the village of the monsters."

… I continue walking…

"Asriel reached the center of the village. there , he found a bed of golden flowers. He was going to begin scattering the monsters dust onto it… but…"

… I continue walking…

"Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the child's dust. They thought that he had killed the child."

…

"The monsters attacked him with every magical attack they had. There was no way he could have dodged that many attacks. He couldn't even fight back if he tried."

…

"So, clutching the monster's dust, he smiled and walked away."

…

"Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. His SOUL finally shattered over the garden. He collapsed, still clutching the dust of his sibling."

…

"The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The monsters had again taken everything from us."

…

"The king decided that it was time to end our suffering. Every monster who falls down here must die. With enough LOVE, we can shatter the barrier forever."

…

"It's not long now. King Asgore will give us hope."

"King Asgore will let us go."

"King Asgore will save us all."

…

"You should be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?"

…

"You're going to be free."

I turn off the path and enter the next room. The judgement hall. I touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

I start walking down the hallway until I eventually see Sans walk out from behind one of the pillars. I hear a church bell ring three times.

" **So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together… you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. you will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every SF you have stolen from us. What's SF? It's an acronym. It stands for 'Soul Fragments'. When you kill someone, their soul will shatter, and you can collect the remaining fragments of their SOUL. when you have enough SF, you can increase your SL. SL, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'SouLs'. These SouLs can amplify your own power. They would increase your own magical capacity to harm others, as well as reduce the harm others can inflict on you."**

"... but you. You didn't claim the SOUL of a single human. You don't have any fragments of them, either. You kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced… you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile…. Now. you're about to face your greatest challenge of your entire journey. You're actions here… will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight. Asgore will kill you and use your LOVE to destroy monster kind. But if you kill Asgore and go home… Humanity will remain trapped underground. What will you do?... well, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? That's right. You're powerful enough to do the right thing. We are counting on you kid. Good luck."

Sans steps back behind the pillar and disappears. I continue walking down the corridor and eventually reach the entrance to the throne room…

I don't actually need to go in there right now. I could just go back and have that date thing with Undyne, and then I wouldn't have to fight Asgore at all… well…

*what do **YOU** think?

End of chapter 36

*(ok, here it goes. You have three options. One, we go in there and fight Asgore, before we go back and do the Undyne date thing. Two, we go in there and KILL Asgore. Three, we just go back now and avoid the fight entirely. Also, as a bonus to try and prevent you guys from just going straight into the fight, i have a 'certain idea' for the crypt where the human's bodies are usually kept. But I will ONLY show it if we go back now.)

*(The choice is yours. Tell me in the reviews.)


	37. Undyne date

*(The results are in! With an outstanding 8 vote lead, you have decided that we will go back and have the Undyne date right now and avoid the fight entirely. Well, you have voted and I will answer. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 37: Undyne date.

Yeah… I don't need to go in there right now. It would probably just be painful for me, and I can just avoid it… wait, how does the crypt over there work? Normally the bodies of the humans are kept down there, but now… I take the set of stairs to the crypt. Upon entering, I notice the room is a lot smaller than normal, and there is only a single coffin with a white heart on it and also some kind of… memorial? I approach the coffin.

*it's a coffin

*there is a name engraved on it.

*'Asriel Dreemurr'

*...

*you don't want to look inside.

Yeah, lets not. I suppose it makes sense. If Asriel was human then he would still have his physical body somewhere, rather than just being a bunch of dust on some flowers. I walk away from the coffin and approach the little memorial setting.

*you feel like something is missing from this setup.

*the dust of whom it belongs to.

Toriel must have taken their dust when she left and scattered it on the flowers at the beginning of the ruins…

That would explain why _you_ are still here.

 ***but of course.**

I leave the crypt and start making my way back to waterfall.

-big timeskip-

I see Papyrus in front of a completely normal house where Undyne's fish one usually is. I guess it would be weird if her house was still shaped like a fish and even weirder if it was shaped like a human head. Heh.

"OHO! THE MONSTER ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU GREAT FRIENDS!"

"Sure, i'm ready."

"OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" Papyrus turns around to face the door. "PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" he pulls out a miniature gift wrapped bone… "SHE LOVES THESE!" he puts it away and then knocks on the door. The piano playing stops and the door opens. Undyne is standing there in her casual clothes.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus steps to the side.

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Undyne notices its me. "... why don't. You two. Come in?" Undyne steps inside. Papyrus seems ecstatic that his plan is working and steps inside as well as I follow him.

I look around Undyne's hose to see if anything is different. Piano… stove… hotfridge…

Is that a flamethrower!?

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN!" he pulls out the bone.

"Uhhh… thanks." Undyne takes it. "I'll, uh, put it with the others." she walks over to one of her drawers and puts it in there with a bunch of other identically wrapped bones… "so are we ready to start?"

"WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Papyrus runs and takes a flying leap out the window…

…

"So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"Yes" im going to hate myself later.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. Well, i've got news for you, BRAT. your on MY battlefield now. And you AREN'T going to humiliate me. I'll tell YOU what's going to happen. Were going to hang out. We're going to have a good time. We're going to become 'friends'. You'll become so enamored with me… YOU'll be the one who feels humiliated with your actions! Fuhuhu! It's the perfect revenge! Err… why don't you have a seat?" ok, I have to know now. The only thing different so far here has been the flamethrower… I approach it. "Monsters suck, but the kind of magic they can wield… its pretty cool. Case in point, your fire magic. The wimpy stuff you were using during our fight is NOTHING compared to the cool stuff I've seen you guys do! I've seen monsters shoot blasts of fire up to three times their size in the history I've seen. Monsters still do that, right?" I don't know how often something like that actually happens, but I do know for a FACT that monsters are capable of it… never piss off goat mom.

"Yes."

"I know. It's freaking epic! Anyways, humans can't use magic normally, though, so Alphys built this flamethrower for me so that I can create massive torrents of fire! Watch this!" Undyne picks up the massive flamethrower and is about to fire it, before stopping herself. "Actually… maybe not in the house." She puts it back down. Crisis averted. I go to the chair and sit down. "Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne walks up to her fridge and pulls out a few things and setting them on the counter. "All set! What would you like?" I move to stand up, and Undyne suddenly plants her spear through the table! "Hey! Don't get up! You're the guest! Sit down and enjoy yourself!... um, hey don't you just point to what you'd like with the spear?" I pull the spear out of the table and point it to the box of tea."...tea, huh? Coming right up! Undyne walks over to the boxes of tea and begins preparing it. She puts a kettle on the stove to boil. "It will take a minute for the water to boil." we wait for about a minute for the kettle to whistle. "Ok, it's all done!" Undyne takes a cup out of her sink and pours some tea into it, before walking back next to me and setting it on the broken table. She then takes a seat on the other side "careful, it's hot." I wait a few seconds to try and cool the tea. "It's not that hot! Just drink it already!" I take a sip. It's burning hot, but tastes good. "It's good, right? Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friend!"... "hey… you know. It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea. That's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that i think about it. You kind of remind me of him. Your both total wenies!... sort of. Y'know, i was kind of a hot headed kid. once,to prove i was the strongest, i tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated… afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy. 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, i finally managed to knock him down. I felt… bad. But he was beaming! I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked! So he kept training me, and now i'm the head of the royal guard! Now i get to train other dorks how to fight!... like, uh, Papyrus… honestly, though I don't know if… I don't know if I would ever be able to let him into the royal guard… don't tell him I said that! I mean, it's not like he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that… he's just to innocent and nice! I mean, hewas supposed to capture you! Instead, all he did was try and become your friend. I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get blasted into little smiling pieces. Thats part of why… i started teaching him how to cook. He's actually getting really good at it. So, maybe now he will be able to do something meaningful with his life. Oh, sorry, I was talking so long. You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." Undyne stands up before she seems to realize something. "Wait a seccond. Papyrus… his cooking lesson… he was supposed to have that right now! And since he's not here to have it. You'll have to have it for him!" Undyne leaps onto the counter and knocks everything off of it. "That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and i closer then cooking! Which means that if i give you his lesson… we'll become closer than you can ever imagine!" Undyne leaps onto her counter and runs across it, knocking everything to the floor. She then leaps next to me and grabs me by the head and places my back down next to her counter. Ow. "let's start with the sauce!" she stomps and several vegetables fall from somewhere onto the counter. "Envision these tomatoes as your greatest enemies! Now, pound them into dust with your fists!" I punch one of the tomatoes, and it barely falls over. "Alright! Now it's my turn!" Undyne punches the vegetables and the splatter against the wall and over us. "Uh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now…" she stomps again and a pot and a package of spaghetti noodles falls from the ceiling. Onto the stove. "now we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! But I just buy store brand noodles! They're the cheapest! NGHAAAAAAAA! Uh, just put them in the pot." I open the package and pour the noodles into the empty pot. They clink against the bottom. "Ok? Alright, now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… the better it is! Ready? Let's do it!" i take a wooden spoon and start to stir the noodles slowly. "Stir harder." i start going faster. "Harder!" I try to stir as fast as I can. "HARDER!" my arms start to hurt. "Ugh, just let me do it." she takes the spoon and rapidly smashes it around the inside the pot, denting it all over the place and breaking the spoon in the process… "Fuhuhu! That's the stuff! Now the next step, turn up the heat! Let the flames symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams represent burning fire! Ready? Don't hold anything back! Use your fire magic and burn the absolute hell out of them!" i use my fire magic under the pot and start heating the noodles.. "Hotter." ok? I make the flames hotter, but i can't make it any more than it already is. "Ugh, just let me do it." Undyne grabs the flamethrower and blasts it at the pot! "See? This is how you-"

*Bang!

In a flash of light and heat, the entire house is ablaze… "man, no wonder Papyrus told me to stop putting the heat on maximum… so what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?... oh who am i kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't i? I can't force you to like me, monster. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends… that's ok… because… if we aren't friends… it means i can destroy you without regret!" Undyne grabs a burnt pan from off of her wall and points it at me.

*Battle start!

"I've been defeated… My house is in shambles… i even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest final rematch! All out on both sides! It's the only way i can regain my lost pride! Now come on! Hit me with all you've got! NGHAAA!" well shoot.

*Magic

*you create a few sparse fireballs that automatically move away from Undyne's SOUL, but she runs into one anyways on purpose…

*Undyne HP 1299/1300

"...what? That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force… you just can't muster enough intent to hurt me, huh? … heh. You know what?" she lets the pan clatter to the ground. "I don't actually want to hurt you, either. At first, i hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… the way you hit me right now, it… reminded me of someone i used to train with. Now i know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him… listen, monster. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him… he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean monster will fall down here… and i'll turn THEM into the EXP we need to go free. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore… i'll take the monster dust we have… cross the barrier… and beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

*You won!

We both walk out of the house as flames start shooting out of the windows. "well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time! But, uh, somewhere else, i guess. In the meantime, i guess i'll go hang out with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by snowdin, ok? Oh, and if you need any help… just give Papyrus a ring, ok? Since we're in the same spot, i'll be able to talk, too. Well, see ya later, punk!" Undyne takes off running towards Snowdin…

Well that was fun. Hey, what happens if i walk back up to her house.

 ***it's so beautiful… =)**

End of chapter 37

*(some children just want to see the world burn. And in species swap, Chara is one of those children. Well, i'm sorry this chapter came out way late, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. See ya later!)


	38. Alphys date

Chapter 38: Alphys date

Well, this is going to stink… i already got the letter from Undyne so… i knock on the door and then slip it underneath.

"O-oh no… is that another another letter…? I don't want to open it… can't I just slide it back out...?... n… no… I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one… um its… it's shut kind of strongly. Hold on…" I hear some kind of chainsaw behind the door… the door starts to open "hey, if this is a joke, it's…" she sees it's me. "Oh my god! Did you write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I have no idea who could have… oh my god. Oh no. that's adorable. And i had no idea you, um, wrote that way. It's surprising, too… after all the horrible stuff i did… i don't really deserve to be forgiven… much less, um… this? And so passionately too… you know what? Ok! I'll do it! I-it's the least i can do to make it up to you. Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

*Dating start…?

"Uhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!" I hear Alphys off somewhere else. She comes back wearing a polka dot dress. "H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of… um… anyway! Let's do this thing!"

*Dating sta-

"H-h-hey! W-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet!"

*Dating… stop?

"Umm, i've got to give you items to raise your affection statistic, first!" I doubt that, but ok? "That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Right…? Anyway, don't worry, i'm prepared! I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this! F-first i've got… some metal armor polish!" … "... um, maybe you can't use that. But! I also bought some cream for your skin!"... i have fur… i don't see that working well... " uh, your… skin… uh, well,how about… this spear repair kit! That i, uh…" i swear, Alphys just has all of that stuff set up as an 'emergancy date kit' or something stashed in that lab somewhere. "hey, let's just forget about the items! Let's just start the date!

*Dating! Start!

"Yeah! let's, uh, date!"

…

…

…

…

…

"... uh… do you… like… anime...?"

"Sure."

"H-hey! Me to!"

…

…

…

"Hey! Let's! Go somewhere! But where is a good place to go on a date...? … I've got it! Let's go to the garbage dump!" We both start walking towards the garbage dump…

-Timeskip-

"Here we are!" we eventually reached the garbage dump. "This is where undyne and I go all the time. We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh, she's really… uh…" … "oh no. that's her over there! I c-can't let her see me on a date with you! O-oh no! Here she comes!" Alphys dives behind a nearby trashcan.

"Hey! There you are!" i look behind me and Undyne is there, wearing a leather jacket. "I,uh, realized, if you deliver that thing… it might be a bad idea. So i'm gonna do it! Give it to me!"

"Uh… I kinda already delivered it…"

"What! Nghaaaa! Have you at least seen her!?"

"yes."

"Yes? So she's around here somewhere… thanks. I'll keep looking." Undyne runs off to keep searching as Alphys comes out of hiding.

"Oh my god… w...well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I… uh… really like her… I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I j-j-just figured… y-you know… it'd be f-fun to go on, like a cute, kind of… pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? … well, it sounds kind of worse when I put it like that. I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undynes the person I. um… really want to go on a date with. But i mean, she's WAY out of my league. N-not that you aren't, um, cute! But… Undyne… she's so confident… and strong… and funny… and i'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist, but… all i've ever done is hurt people. I've told her so many lies, she thinks i'm… she thinks i'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If she gets close to me, she'll… she'll find out the truth about me… what should I do?"

"You should tell her the truth."

"...the truth...? But if i tell her that, she'll hate me! Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy… or a truth where neither of us are? They say 'be yourself'. But I don't really like who 'myself' is. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me. Eheheheh… … … … no, you're right. Every day i'm scared. Scared what will happen if people find out the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me… but how can i tell Undyne the tr… truth? I d-dont have the confidence… i'm going to mess it up! How can i practice!?"

"Let's try roleplaying it."

"R...roleplay? … that actually sounds kind of fun! Ok, which one of us will be Undyne?"

"I'll be Undyne."

"Oh. right. Obviously. Eheh. Ahem. h-hi Undyne… h-how are you doing today?

"I'm fine."

"Ha! Ha! Glad to hear it! … uhh, so i'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

"What is it, Alphys."

"Umm, you see... i… i… I… I h-haven't been exactly truthful with you… Y… You see, I… I… Oh, forget it! Undyne! I… I want to tell you how i feel! Y-your so brave… and s-strong… A-and nice… Y-you always listen to me when i talk about nerdy stuff. Y-you always do your best to make me feel special. Like t-telling me you will beat up anyone that gets in my way… UNDYNE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOLD ME, UNDYNE! HOLD ME!" and thus, i broke Alphys.

"WHAT did you just say?"

"U...Undyne… I… was… just…"

"Hey, woah, wait a second. Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?... wait a second… are you two… on a date?"

"Uh, yes? I mean, uh, no! I mean we were, but… i mean, we were only romantically roleplaying as you!"

"WHAT?"

"I MEAN… i mean… I've been lying to you."

"What? About what?"

"About… well… Everything! Remember how i told you that that seagrass was scientifically important. Really, i just… i just use it to make ice cream. And those monster history books i keep reading… those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies… those… those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real! And that time i told you i was busy with work on the phone… i was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas… and i…"

"Alphys."

"I...I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think i was smart and cool. That i wasn't some… nerdy loser."

"Alphys." Undyne starts rubbing alphys on the head.

"Undyne, I… I really think you're neat, ok…"

"Alphys." she kneels down and hugs Alphys. "Shhhhh. Shhhh" before picking her up and throwing her into the air. She falls through some basketball hoop and lands in a nearby trashcan.

Geeeet dunked on!

"Alphys! I… think you're neat, too, i guess. But you've got to realize. Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all that stuff's just nerdy Crap! What i like about you is that you're passionate! You're analyticall! It doesn't matter what it is! You care about it! 100-Percent! At maximum power!... so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys… i want to help you become happy with who you are! And i know just the training you need to do that!"

Alphys struggles in the trashcan, and pops her feet out of the bottom. "Undyne… you… y-you're gonna train me...?"

"Pffft, what? Me?" papyrus comes in through one of the trash piles wearing his 'jogboy' outfit. "Nah, i'm gonna get Papyrus to do it."

"GET THAT BODY SHAKING! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer…"

"U-undyne… i'll do my best…" alphys and papyrus take off running, leaving just undyne and I…

"Oh my god! She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons… those comics… those are still real, right!? Anime's real, right?!" undyne looks hysterical, borderline insane.

"Anime is not real."

"no...NO! I can feel my heart breaking into pieces! … no, i can survive this… i have to be strong. For Alphys. Thank you, Frisk, for telling me the truth. I'll try my best to live in this world… see you later!" she leaves… whelp, that was boring. Almost exactly the same as normally. Well, i'm off to the lab. Time to find out what really happened down there.

End of chapter 38

*(this chapter took basically 5 minutes to create… all I had to do was just copy the lines from the cannon date and alter a few of the lines to make it work… sorry, but i can GUARANTEE the next few chapters will be almost entirely unique! Hope you guys like it! Until then, leave a review!)


	39. The true lab PT 1

*(so here we are. Time to see what happened in the true lab.)

Chapter 39: the true lab PT 1

I walk up to the doors to Alphy's lab. They open automatically and i walk inside. I see the note on the ground, but I ignore it. Its barely legible anyways. I walk into the 'bathroom' and press one of the elevator buttons on the far wall. the door behind me closes, before I can feel the elevator start to descend suddenly, it stops, and begins to descend in a free-fall!.

"WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!"

*Bang!

…

…

And they stick the landing! The doors open up and i walk through them. Going down the hallway, I eventually reach the first monitor.

"Entry number 1. This is it… time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will take the power the monsters used against us… and use it for our own needs. I will give us the power to use MAGIC."

This story won't end well, will it? I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 2. The prince didn't stand a chance when he left. The combined magic of all of the monsters was simply too much. If Asgore is going to wage war on monster kind, then he is going to need some kind of advantage. We will need to use their own magic against them."

It's not a plan to break the barrier, it's a plan to make victory even possible. I of all people should know that being LV 19 does NOT make you invincible. Enough bullets will still kill you. I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 3. Humans already have a large amount excess magical power in our SOULs, but… unlike the monsters who can use it freely... we cannot utilize it for anything. But if i can manage to 'unlock' that ability..."

I keep walking to the next one.

"Entry number 5. I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've managed to extract a liquid form of magic from the bullet magic of the monsters who fell down here. Even better, i managed to configure it so the bullets don't get destroyed in the process."

Alphys was injecting them with magic… I keep walking to the next room. I walk up to the SAVE point.

*Game SAVED.

I exit the room down the remaining hallway and approach the first of the monitors.

"Entry number 6. Asgore had asked everyone outside the city for volunteers to be a part of this experiment. I met them today. They're still fine and healthy... and completely normal. But what happens if I inject magic into them? If it unlocks the potential to wield magic, then… we might actually stand a chance when we go to war with monster kind."

I keep walking into the next room with a bunch of operating tables. There is another monitor, and… three humans off in the other side of the room? They haven't noticed me yet. I approach the monitor.

"Entry number 9. Things aren't going well. No one is showing any changes after the injection. They are starting to ask me if they can go home, since nothing has happened yet. What do I do?"

I finally approach the three humans that had been crouching in the corner their wearing some kind of hospital robe. They finally notice me as I approach and stand up. They simply stare at me blankly… it's kind of creepy.

*Battle start!

Oh shoot. Uh, these guys are right around the same area as where I usually fight the memoryheads, right? I'm going to try the same procedure.

*Act CELL

*You pull out your phone. Nothing happens.

*suddenly, voices ring out from everywhere at once!

"Come join the fun."

"Come join the fun."

"Come join the fun."

Their mouths aren't moving, and the voices aren't coming from my phone either… how? Suddenly something white comes out from behind them… floating. Magic. Definitely magic! I leap away from the bullet as it expands to try and hit me and more begin to appear around me. I do my best to try and avoid the bullets, and manage to avoid getting hit.

*Act Refuse.

"Oh well…

"Be seeing you."

"Come join the fun."

More bullets start appearing, and i manage to avoid getting hit again. This is my element, dodging magical bullets rather than having to avoid sword swings and such. The three humans seem bored of me.

*Spare

*You WON!

One of them walks up to me and hands me a red key, and then disappears… i can hear footsteps walking past me. Invisibility, bullet magic, and some kind of voice projection… looks like the magic that Alphys injected into them had an effect on them… well, i still have the key. I walk into the next room and put the key into the slot. Well, time to head back now. I walk all the way back to the main lobby. I touch the SAVE star again.

*Game SAVED.

End of chapter 39

*(so how was that for you guys? The full effects of the magic aren't completely clear yet, i know, but the full effects will be evident pretty soon with the other enemies. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you have any questions or notice a mistake i made. See ya!)


	40. the true lab PT 2

Chapter 40: the true lab PT 2

I walk down the remaining hallway and approach the first monitor.

"Entry number 12. Nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep increasing the dosages of magic. I want this to work."

I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 13. One of the subjects brought something to me today. A single, white, magical bullet."

I keep walking to the next room with all of the beds. First, I walk up to the middle bed and take the yellow key hidden underneath the blanket. I then walk up to the large monitor.

"Entry number 14. All of the subjects are showing newfound abilities to wield magic. Strangely, all of their types are different. One uses ice magic, another can create butterflies, one of them even can do orange and blue magic... They're all walking around and talking about their newfound abilities. I'm glad this worked."

I walk up to the SAVE star and touch it.

*Game SAVED.

Well, where should I go first… eh, the hallway of mirrors is right here, so I can do that first. I enter the hallway with the mirrors and the flowers. I approach the first monitor.

"Entry number 7. If we are to ever break the barrier, though, we will still need enough EXP to get someone to LV 20. But, without monsters that have that EXP value, we will need to find a replacement. Killing humans is obviously not acceptable, but… what if I could create a 'monster'?"

She tried to make artificial EXP? I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 10. Experiments on the flowers are a failure. It doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. Killing them doesn't reward any EXP points. Whatever. They're a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you, and won't let go…"

Well obviously that didn't work. If it did, I seriously doubt humanity would still be underground. Oh well, I keep walking… in the corner of my eye, i notice something in the mirror. There is another human wearing a hospital robe behind me in the mirror. When I turn around, he is still there. I swear he wasn't next to me a minute ago! He looks down at me, "hello, monster." and then looks up as white butterflies start to descend "oh no". I step backwards as the butterflies begin swarming around his head and attacking him. He falls to his knees in agony… and then stands up again, his head shrouded by the butterflies.

*Battle start!

Oh shoot. Um… I'm going to CHECK first.

*Act Check

*Everyman ATC 9 DEF 9999

*cannot control his own creation.

Everyman? That's not normal… oh wait. That's the name of the 'attack' that reaper bird usually uses… everyman tries to say something, but it is muffled by the butterflies. He starts approaching me as the butterflies start flying everywhere. I dodge everything I can, but I get hit once before his attack stops.

*HP 17/20

I'll be fine. I need to do something about those butterflies attacking him.

*Magic

*you fire magical bullets not at his SOUL, but the butterflies attacking him. Several of them get destroyed.

I still can't hear him over the butterflies. He approaches me again as the remaining butterflies start coming towards me. I manage to avoid getting hit this time.

*Magic

*you fire more bullets at the butterflies. They are all destroyed.

Everyman collapses onto the ground, exhausted. He doesn't attack, but faintly says. "Help me…"

*Magic.

*you fire a wave of green healing magic at him.

"Thank you…" he SPAREs me.

*Spare

*You WON!

Everyman starts to walk away… ok, so that was freaky… his own magic literally started attacking him… and I think controlling him? Magic wasn't like that for me when I was still human. Sure, there was the occasional misfire or bullet that fizzled out before it did anything, but never anything like this… well, I don't have the blue key right now anyways, so I guess I should go back now… I walk back down the hallway and touch the SAVE star in the room of beds.

*Game SAVED.

End of chapter 40

*(sorry its short, but I hope you guys like it anyways. See you next time!)


	41. the true lab PT 3

*(i wasn't sure what I would do for endogeny… this is what i could figure out, I guess. Hope you guys like it!)

Chapter 41: the true lab PT 3

Well, I should activate the ventilation first. I go up into the hallway and start walking to the right. Eventually, i reach a room that is really foggy. I can barely see, but I see a monitor on the wall. I can read it

"Entry number 11. Now that Mettaton's made it big, he no longer talks to me anymore… except to ask when i'm going to finish the next batch of upgrades. But i'm afraid if i finish them, he won't need me anymore… then we'll never be friends ever again… and to think he used to be a part of the 'monster fan club'... before that one monster attacked him."

Huh… then and then his 'injury' happened. I keep walking through the fog until I reach a switch. I turn it on, and the fog begins to clear. As I can see better, it appears that there was a human also in the room with me… flying? Whelp, more magic humans. Yay. he lands on the ground on all fours… and then runs at me on his hands and feet!?

*Battle start!

Um… endogeny, right? But it's a human, so… how would this work? I'm going to CHECK first.

*endogeny ATC 9 DEF 999

*magic has corrupted his mind, and now thinks he is a dog.

"Bark Bark!" as he speaks, bullets spelling those exact words fly at me. I jump out of the way of them and don't get hit...ok, i guess, go with the normal routine?

*Act beckon

*he bounds towards you, flecking slobber everywhere.

I dodge out of his way, but i let him approach me. No magic this turn.

*Act pet.

*you pet the human, and he curls up into your lap and falls asleep.

*Zzz

*Zzz

*Zzz

*he wakes up, and is super excited!

He literally starts flying around the room, propelled by his own magic. I manage to avoid getting hit by him, but it's still kind of freaky to watch.

*Act play.

*Endogney creates a ball of magic and brings it to you in his mouth. You take the ball and throw it. He scrambles and brings it back to you… proudly?

He doesn't attack this turn…

*Act Pet

*as you pet the human, he sinks his entire weight into you. Your movements slow, but you haven't pet enough!

I barely manage to avoid getting crushed by him, but other than that, he doesn't attack?

*Act pet

*you pet again, and he flops over off of you. Endogney is contented.

Well… i guess that's that, then…

*Spare

*you WON!

Endogney just kind of… lays there on the ground. He doesn't seem to care. Oh well, I should be going now, i guess. I go back to the room with the beds and SAVE again.

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 41

*(again, im really sorry these chapters are short. I hope you are still enjoying them regardless, though.)


	42. the true lab PT 4

Chapter 42 the true lab PT 4

Well, can only go to the left now. I enter the hallway and approach the first monitor.

"Entry number 15. Seems like this reasearch was a success! I will continue to extract magic from the bullet magic to be used later. And i called all of the families and told them everyone's is coming home. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)"

I walk to the next monitor.

"Entry number 16. No No NO NO NO NO"

Probably when all of the subjects went insane. I keep walking and enter a side path… the shower is on, and someone is using it… i turn around, and suddenly, the shower turns off. I look back, and it is open… ok then? I walk up to it and take the green key out of the tub, and then walk back to the hallway and keep going. There is a large machine connected to a bunch of canisters, holding multiple different types of bullet magic. I'm not sure how many different ones there are, but there are DEFINATELY more than six here… bones, ice, a magic knife, water droplets, blue and orange orbs, and the fireball I gave Alphys earlier, just to name a few… maybe there was more than just 7 monsters before me. I guess it would make sense, considering it takes more than just 6 monsters to reach LV 19… I look back to the path, and there is a woman wearing another hospital robe… is she holding a SAVE point!?

*you are not DETERMINED.

*SAVE failed.

She drops the SAVE point into the abyss below the magic extraction machine, and then she notices me. She stares at me for a moment, before smiling maniacally.

*Battle start!

Uh, this is the same location i usually fight lemon bread, so i'm going to try the same procedure.

*Act hum

*you hum a familiar tune. She notices it a little.

"Do you think i'm pretty?" she lunges at me with her entire body. I leap out of the way as she tries this multiple times.

*Act flex

*you flex your muscles, but she doesn't care.

"That's what they all say."

She lunges at me again, and i do my best to avoid her, but get trapped and then pinned to the floor. I try to push her away from me.

*Chomp!

*HP 14/20

She just freaking bit my arm! I manage to push her away and then stand up. Ok… so humming still had an effect, but flexing didn't.

*Act hum

*you continue to hum a familiar tune. She is listening.

"Welcome to my special hell." she launches bolts of magic, alternating blue and orange at me. I manage to completely avoid damage again.

*Act hum

*you finish humming the song. She seems to remember something.

"I've felt this before..." she looks down at the ground and doesn't attack.

*Spare

*You WON!

She walks past me, and does nothing, lost in thought… well, that's done, at least. I go up and see the large TV screen… the tapes are probably the same as normal, so there is no real reason to watch them all again. I put the yellow key in the slot and then walk back and keep going. I enter the room with a bunch of fridges, and approach the first monitor.

"Entry number 19: the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore."

I walk forward to the next one.

"Entry number 20: ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found. thanks asgore."

I walk to the next one.

"Entry number 21. I spend all of my time in the garbage dump now. It's my element."

I hear something… is that… crying? I keep walking past the fridges and find an adult human crying into the corner. She hasn't noticed me yet. I… I think I should say something.

"Um… are you ok?"

Terrified, she instantly turns to me. "AHHHHHH!"

*Battle start!

I don't even get a turn to act as countless ice magic bullets start flying at me from her. She doesn't stops screaming and the bullets just don't stop.

I never stood a chance. I feel her ice magic turn my body into dust.

*Crack.

*Shatter!

…

*Game LOADED

End of chapter 42

*you were incapacitated by the witch. Don't startle her next time.

*( ha ha! ok, jokes aside, i hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be the last chapter for the true lab section. I hope you guys liked it, regardless! See ya in the next update!)


	43. the true lab PT 5

Chapter 43: the true lab PT 5

Ugh… that… sucked… time to try it again. I walk back down the hallway and wait for the person in the shower to disappear before taking the green key out of it. Then i keep walking and encounter the woman near the magic extraction machine again. All of the same things happen again, and she starts a battle with me.

*Battle start!

*Act hum

*you hum a familiar tune. She notices it a little.

"Do you think i'm pretty?" the same attacks. I dodge it easily

*Act hum

*you continue to hum a familiar tune. She is listening.

"Welcome to my special hell." she tries to lunge at me again, but i don't get cornered this time.

*Act hum

*you finish humming the song. She seems to remember something.

"I've felt this before..." she looks down at the ground and doesn't attack.

*Spare

*You WON!

She walks past me again… i should probably go back and SAVE again, so that i can avoid this fight. I go back down the hallway and enter the room with the beds to touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

At least my SAVEing ability still works.

…

Wait a minute. SAVEing requires DETERMINATION, right? But… Determination causes monsters like me to melt…

So, if i still have the DETERMINATION to SAVE, then i should have turned into a puddle by now…

Then…

How _can_ i still reset?

…

Whatever. I doubt i'm going to find the answer to that any time soon. I should just focus on trying to get out of this creepy lab. I walk back up the hallway and enter the room with all of the fridges. I can hear the crying woman again. I open one of the fridges near her, just to see if she hears it… nothing happens. Well, it's the same encounter area as with snowdrake's mom, so i'm going to try the same procedure. Hiding around the corner of the last fridge, i try to tell an ice pun. " the best kinds of cereals are 'frosted'." the crying stops. I try another one. "Ice puns are 'snow' problem!" she starts laughing a little. She walks out from around the fridge. "'Chill' out!"

"Ha ha… thank you." she hands me a blue key and walks away… well, i'm glad that's done. I walk into the next room and put the green key in the slot.

*Click!

I walk back and enter the room next to the magic extractor. I put the yellow key in it's slot.

*Click!

I keep going and enter the room with all of the hospital beds. I walk past all of the flowers and mirrors and approach the last room. I put the blue key in the slot.

*Click!

That's all four now, right? I walk back past all of the mirrors and the beds, then down the hallway and I finally reach the door to the power room. I enter and keep going down the hallway until I reach the generator room. I turn it on, and then hear something behind me. There are three humans slowly approaching me, the air thick with magic. I can't escape. They slowly start approaching me…

"Hey! Stop!" Alphys runs into the room. "I got you guys some food, ok?" theyleave. "Sorry about that… they get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time… Anyway! The power went out, and i've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably a big inconvenience for you. B-but i appreciate that you came here to back me up! As i said, i was afraid i might… not come back… But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried i would be too afraid. To tell the truth… that i might run away, or do something… cowardly… uh… i… i suppose i owe you an explanation. As you probably know, Asgore asked me to try and make it so that we could use magic.. During my research, i eventually managed to isolate raw magical power in a liquid form. i injected it into humans to see if it would give them the ability to cast spells. For awhile, it worked, but… it had consiquences. You see, unlike monsters, humans just cant mentally take the strain of casting magic. After they casted magic to much, their minds started to degrade. Eventually, they where nothing left but… those... Seeing them like this, i knew… i couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And i was too afraid to do any more work, knowing… everything i'd done so far had been such a horrific failure… but now. Now, i've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what i've done… it's going to be hard. Being honest… believing in myself… i'm sure there will be times where i will struggle. I'm sure there will be times where i screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that i have friends to fall back on… i know it will be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you." all of the test subjects come into the room. "Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home." they all leave. I follow behind them after a few seconds. After i enter the elevator, my phone rings.

"Hey Frisk. Everything is in place now. I'll see you soon. Hope you are ready." the elevator doors shut and the elevator begins to ascend.

End of chapter 43

*(and thus ends the true lab arc. Sorry it took so long to finish it, but i hope you guys like it! Here's to hoping i can get another chapter soon!)


	44. The barrier

Chapter 44: The barrier

I approach the large doorway to the throne room. Entering, I see Asgore standing there, watering the flowers. He is fairly tall and bulky, with his normal blond hair and beard and he is wearing his normal royal cloak. "Dum de dum…" i approach him. "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." he pours the some more water onto some of the flowers. "... here we are! Howdy! How can I…" he turns around to look at me, and then steps back. "Oh… i so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' but… you know how it is." he walks to the side, and looks out the windows. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… perfect weather for a game of catch… you know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room." i follow behind Asgore into the next room. "How tense… just think of it like… a visit to the dentist." i keep following him. Before the last doorway, he speaks again. "are you ready? If you are not, i understand. I am not ready either." he enters the doorway. I touch the nearby SAVE point.

*The End

*Game SAVED

I walk into the next room to see the barrier before us. "This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground… if… if by any chance you have any unfinished business… please do what you must."

"I am ready."

"... i see… this is it, then." asgore turns back to me. "Ready?" next to Asgore, a large container full of monster dust rises up from the floor.

*Battle start!

*a strange light fills the room.

*twilight is shining through the barrier.

*it seems your journey is finally over.

*you're filled with DETERMINATION.

"Monster… it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Asgore lowers his head and is about to attack, but suddenly Toriel runs into the room and punches him in the face, knocking him down. Ouch.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth… Do not be afraid, my child. It is I. Toriel, your friend and guardian. At first, i thought i would let you make your journey alone… but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous… and ultimately, it would burden you with such a terrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat asgore. However… i realized… i cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what i have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as asgore is… he deserves mercy, to…"

Asgore gets back up from his hit from toriel. "Tori… you came back…!"

"Do not 'tori' me, dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free us… you could have gone through the barrier after you got to LV 2, gotten the EXP necissary from already dead monsters to get to LV 20, and then came back to free everyone. But instead, you made everyone live in despair… Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another monster never comes."

"... Tori… You're right… I am a miserable creature… but, do you think we can at least be friends again?"

"(sigh.) NO, Asgore." Asgore is crying to himself.

Undyne rushes into the room. "Ngahhhhh! ASGORE! Monster! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll…! I'll…"

"Hello. I am Toriel. Are you the Monster's friend? It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah…? Nice to meet you!" she walks over to Asgore. "Hey Asgore, is that your ex? Jeez. that's rough, buddy."

Alphys runs in, also. "H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other!..."

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!"

"Uh, h-h-hi!... (who the heck is she?)" she walks over next to undyne.

Papyrus walks in next. "HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE…! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Hello!"

"OH, HELLO RANDOM NICE LADY I DON'T KNOW! PSST, MONSTER, DO YOU KNOW HER?

Sans walks in from the other direction as everyone else. "Hey guys… what's up?"

"That voice…!" toriel walks forward in front of sans. "Hello, i think we may… Know each other?"

"Oh hey… i recognise your voice, too." i give sans an evil glare. he notices it, and i think he remembers what i told him.

"I am Toriel. So nice to meet you."

"The name's sans. And, uh, same."

"Oh! Wait, then…!" she turns and faces papyrus. "This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

"WOWIE… I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NICE LADY KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Hey, Papyrus… What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

"HMMM… SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Come on, Asgore! It's gonna be OK! I'm sure it will all work out for the better."

"Y-yeah, Asgore! Undyne's totally right! M-mabey she will forgive you s-someday… A-after all, Undyne forgave me!"

"Yeah, that's a good analogy."

Mettatons leg swoops in from the side. "Oh my god! Will you two just smooch already! The audience is dying for some romantic action!"

"HEY, shut up! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!... uh, alphys?"

"... no. He's right. LETS DO IT."

"? Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Than? Don't hold anything back!" they approach each other, and are about to kiss, before toriel gets in the way of the two and pushes them apart.

"W-wait! Not in front of the monster!"

"Uhh, right! S-sorry, i got a little carried away there."

"Hee hee hee. My child, it seems as if you may have to stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made… I think… I think you will be happy here."

Everyone is gathered up here… sigh. I know what happens next. Suddenly, Vines wrap around everyone and suspends them in the air. Bullets surround their SOULs.

"Howdy, Frisk! You went and got everything into place again, huh? I think i figured out a way to break the barrier for us. Well, here goes nothing!" the bullets slam into everyone's SOULS, and they shatter instantly. The fragments remain suspended by vines. Everything fades into white.

*Asriel's LV has increased to 20…

When i can see again, Asriel is standing there. A short human child about my size, wearing his green and yellow sweater… he also has a knife sheath on his belt… "howdy, Frisk! It worked, just like it does for Chara for you. With enough EXP, I was able to revive myself from death. I'm… honestly surprised that worked at all… well, youre here to break the barrier, right? I'll see what i can do about that." Asriel turns towards the barrier and takes the worn dagger out of the sheath.

*Slash…

*...

*999999999999999999999

*the barrier was destroyed.

Asriel puts the knife away afterwards. "That was the easy part. Now… to revive everyone. I had to 'kill' everyone in order to get the EXP needed to reach LV 20. But, don't worry. I have an idea that i think should be able to bring them back to life. I used vines to hold onto the fragments of everyone's SOULs. With enough healing magic, though… i think i could re-fuse them… but it will cost me most of my energy. I will lose my ability to have this form… well, i'll still be alright as a flower, right? Heheh… well, see you later, Frisk." Asriel walks away as i am blinded by a large flash of green light. Healing magic…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"this is all just a bad dream… please, my child, you need to wake up."

End of chapter 44

*(the next one is the last chapter. See you guys then, and i hope you enjoyed. See you later.)


	45. Reunited

Chapter 45: Reunited

I open my eyes to see all of my friends gathered around me. I stand up.

"Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!"

"W-we were so worried…! It felt like you were out forever!"

"Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?"

"Yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY! I JUST… CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!"

"What did you catch?"

"TEARS!"

"Now, now. The important part is that Frisk is alright. Here, Frisk, why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better."

"Errr… how about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, i am not certain. Frisk… we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower… and then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then… perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here." well, there is only one last thing I want to do before we go. I walk back through the castle and take all of the elevators to the entrance to the core. Through the MTT resort and to the left to the nearby elevator. I go in and press the button for the L1. after a short bit, I arrived at the desired location. I pass a save star and go straight to the river person's boat.

"Tralala. I am the river person. Would you like to ride in my boat?"

"Yes, to snowdin please."

"Then were off…" I step onto the boat, and it starts floating down the river.

"Tralala... The flower has something once thought lost…"

-timeskip-

I approach the flowerbed near the beginning of the ruins. Asriel is there. "Hey Asriel."

"Oh, hey Frisk. Sorry, I didn't expect you to come visit me."

"Well excuse me for wanting to visit my favorite goat boy."

"YOU are the goat now, Frisk! Hahah!"

"Heh…" I sit down next to him…

"...hey Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can I… um… can I pet you?"

"Uhh… why?"

"Chara used to do it to me all the time. I never really understood why they did. But… can I try it with you?"

"...sure then, I guess."

"Thanks!" Asriel sits down next to me and starts petting my fur. "Wow, it's so soft…" this actually kind of feels nice…

"Baaa-" I immediately cover my mouth. Did I seriously just… I look at Asriel. He has this huge grin on his face. "Asriel no"

"Asriel YES!" Asriel starts rapidly petting my fur, and I can't do anything to stop him.

"Baa-sriel stop it!" Asriel pokes me in the center of my nose. "Boop!"

"BaaaaAGH!"

Asriel is laughing hysterically, but he finally stops. "Hahahahhahah! Oh, Frisk. I am NEVER going to let you live this down!"

"Ugh…" I regret everything… "I'm just going to go now… see you later, Asriel."

Asriel is still laughing as I walk away… well, it's time for everyone to finally go free to the surface…

 ***THE END**

*(so, that's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed this AU that I've created, and I hope to see you all again some other time! goodbye!)

…

…

*(oh right.)

*(I can't forget what **some** of you have been begging for since day one. The genocide version should soon start being posted. You will find it on my profile there. So, if you want to see the genocide, you can find it.)

 ***you monsters =)**


End file.
